YOU'RE MY DESTINY
by ayurjmalfoy
Summary: Takdir adalah suatu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau hindari sajauh apapun kau berusaha. Sekuat apapun kau mengingkarinya, maka takdir akan jauh lebih kuat dari pada usahamu. Namun bagaimana pengorbanan cinta tulus seorang gadis yang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa selain kebahagiaanmu dan sahabatnya?/Bagaimana jika kau adalah takdirku?/ 'Because you are my destiny and I believe and I
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE MY DESTINY**

Takdir adalah suatu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau hindari sajauh apapun kau berusaha. Sekuat apapun kau mengingkarinya, maka takdir akan jauh lebih kuat dari pada usahamu. Namun bagaimana pengorbanan cinta tulus seorang gadis yang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa selain kebahagiaanmu dan sahabatnya?/Bagaimana jika kau adalah takdirku?/ 'Because you are my destiny and I believe and I know. I don't care why and where you go. But I know we meet again however this way.'

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), dramion and many pairing

Chapter 1

Hai, aku Hermione Granger, siswi Hogwarts Senior High School, kelas XI IPA 1. Aku seorang ketua sebuah organisasi sekolah yang bernama Sispala siswa pecinta alam. Kenapa aku bisa jadi ketua?

Entahlah, yang jelas aku sangat senang dengan posisi ini. Posisi yang membawa aku lebih mengenal alam, yang membawa ku kesurga ketenangan, dan yang paling penting membawa ku pada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dialah my unrequited love. Seseorang yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah aku miliki. Karena aku dan dia bagaikan matahari dan bulan yang tak akan pernah bersatu dalam satu waktu. Dia adalah,,,

"Hai Hermy! Kau sedang apa?"

"Owh hai! Aku sedang membuat laporan tentang penerimaan caang calon anggota kita Draco. Dan sebagai wakil, seharusnya kau membantuku, bukannya sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Dan sudah berapakali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Hermy, nama itu terdengar sangat mengerikan, kau memanggilku seolah aku adalah hamster peliharaanmu!" Jawab Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Apa kau tak kehabisan nafas Hermy? Aku heran dengan kemampuan bicaramu yang melebihi kadar normal itu. Ah. dan lagi, kau itu berang-berang Hermy, bukan Hamster" Hermione hanya memutar bola matannya saat mendengar jawaban Draco yang jauh dari maksud pertanyaannya.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau membantu, setidaknya biarkan aku mengerjakan ini dengan tenang. Dan aku bukan berang-berang Draco, kau itu yang musang pirang albino yang menyebalkan."

"Owh kau melupakan kata 'tampan' dalamnya, eh?"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan musang pirang albino tampan Hermy, kau melupakan satu fakta itu."

"Aaarrgghh!"

Dan begitulah keseharian sepasang ketua dan wakil dari 'Hogspala' Hogwarts Pecinta Alam yang baru saja dilantik untuk menjabat selama 1 tahun kedepan. Setiap pertemuan mereka akan selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Hermione!" seseorang memanggil Hermione dari belakang dengan berlari terengah-engah, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Hermione dari kecil, sang Cassanova kedua setelah Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?"

"Hosh.. hosh.. Akhu mhencharimmu,, kemanha-manha,, 'Mhioneh'."

"Tarik nafas dulu Harry, aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana 'Mione', ternyata kau malah asik bersembunyi disini."

"Aku tidak sembunyi Harry, hanya saja sekarang perpustakaan sangat ramai oleh anak kelas X yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Makanya aku kesini untuk membaca. Kenapa kau mencariku Harry?"

"Kepala sekolah ingin menemui mu dan Draco sehabis pulang sekolah 'Mione'. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa."

"Owh ok. Apakah hanya itu? Ku pikir sebagai ketua OSIS baru yang sangat sibuk, untuk menyampaikan hal itu sampai mencariku berkelilling terdengar mustahil Harry." Selidik Hermione yang tepat sasaran.

"Err,., itu Mione. A,aku,, butuh bantuan"

"Aaahh,, sudah kuduga. Hampir 17 tahun aku mengenalmu Harry, dan aku tahu kau akan dengan gampangnya menghubungiku lewat sms jika hanya menyampaikan pesan dari pak kepala sekolah. Jadi ada apa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Ginny? Kau menyatakan cinta pada Ginny? Owh tidak! Apakah benar?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Hermione dengan nada menggoda sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Huff, berhentilah menggoda ku Mione, kau tahu aku sedang diujung tombak. Jika aku tidak bergerak cepat maka Ginny akan direbut oleh Dean Thomas." ucap Harry frustasi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan dari asalnya.

"Ayolah Harry, aku tahu siapa Ginny. Dia sahabat ku dari SMP, kami bersama lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan aku tahu bahwa dia juga menyukaimu."

"Entahlah, tapi Aku berencana akan melakukannya Sabtu ini, kau mau membantuku?"

"Sure, everything for you my brother"

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk!"

"Selamat siang pak!"

"Aah, selamat siang. Silahkan duduk Mr. Malfoy dan Miss, Granger."

"Begini,,,"

"Mione, apa tidak apa aku ikut? Kau kan tau aku bukan anggota."

"Tidak apa Ast, mom mu bilang padaku untuk menjagamu. Lagian dirumah kan tidak ada orang."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ya." Ucap Astoria Greengrass dengan polosnya. Hermione hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju sekre Hogspala.

"Hermyyy!" Sebelum sampai di Sekre, seseorang telah memanggil Hermione dan seketika telah berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka. "Hosh.. Hosh.. Jalan Mu cepat sekali Hermy. Dan kau tidak mendengarrr ,," Perkataan Draco terpotong karena terpaku melihat sosok gadis manis disamping Hermione.

"Apakah aku bermimpi di siang bolong Hermy?"

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tampang bodoh Draco setelah bertemu Astoria. Ya begitulah reaksi setiap orang ketika bertemu dengan Astoria Greengrass. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona melihat seorang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna ini?

Astoria Greengrass memiliki segalanya, bentuk tubuh yang proporsional, kulit putih, rambut hitam lurus yang indah, bibir merah delima yang manis dan disempurnakan dengan senyumnya yang menawan, gaya berjalannya yang anggun serta stylenya yang elegan. Benar-benar menampilkan seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit.

Ditambah dengan suaranya yang merdu dan syahdu untuk didengar. Ya semua orang ingin mendengar suaranya, hanya saja Astoria jarang berbicara dengan orang lain. Dia tidak akan berbicara banyak kecuai hanya dengan Hermione, bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak mampu mengubah cara berpikir anak yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya ini tanpa bantuan dari Hermione.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh Draco. Kenapa kau mencariku?

Draco tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hermione, karena satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah sosok Astoria.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione memanggil ralat meneriaki Draco yang juga belum sadar dari tatapan bodohnya. Akhirnya dia pun menendang kaki Draco dengan keras.

"Auchh, Hermy! Kau kasar sekali" keluh Draco sambil mengusap kakinya.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau kembali kebumi Draco. Dan berhentilah memandang Astoria dengan tampang bodohmu itu!"

"Kau cemburu eh?" Goda Draco yang sukses membuat sang putri kebanggaan sekolah gelagapan.

"A,,aapa? Te,tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kenapa aku harus cemburu pada mu? Aku hanya tidak suka melihat tampang bodohmu itu, merusak mataku kau tau? lagi pula kau tidak boleh mendekati Astoria, aku melarang mu. Dia bukan mainan seperti gadismu yang selalu gonta-ganti dan bergelayut manja ditangan mu. Dan jika kau berani "

"Hell Hermy, apakah kau tidak kehabisan nafas? Aku hanya bertanya dengan 3 kata tapi kau malah menjawabnya dengan ratusan kata dalam satu tarikan nafas? Kau bisa saja menjawab dengan kata tidak. Aa.. Atauuuu ? "

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aah, sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Hanya ingin membicarakan tentang pertemuan kita dengan kepala sekolah kemarin. Hei, Hermy! Dimana letak sopan-santun mu? kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan ku pada temanmu yang cantik ini?" goda Draco sambil memberikan senyum paling menawannya pada Astoria.

Astoria yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton dalam perdebatan tadi hanya menunduk malu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco. Walaupun ia sering di puji seperti itu, namun iya merasakan ada yang berbeda saat Draco yang mengucapkannya.

"Owh, maaf. Draco perkenalkan, ini Astoria Greengrass, temanku. Dia akan sekelas dengan kita dibeberapa mata pelajaran. Ast, ini Draco teman sekelas kita dan juga wakil dari Hogspala." Draco dan Astoria saling berjabat tangan dan memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang intens. Mereka saling berjabat dan menatap dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Hermione's POV

Inilah yang paling aku takutkan. Semua orang menyukai Astoria, semuanya. Tapi aku tetap berharap bahwa kau berbeda Dray, aku berharap kau menyukai ku. Tapi apa? Sekarang harapan ku pupus sudah.

Kau sama saja seperti semua lelaki Dray, mencintai wanita yang sempurna. Lihatlah bagaimana sekarang kau memandangnya Dray, kau bahkan mungkin sekarang lupa bahwa aku masih disini. Kau memandangnya tanpa berkedip dan enggan untuk melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Astoria? Apakah aku juga harus tetap mengalah pada Astoria seperti yang ku lakukan selama ini? Apakah aku juga harus mengalah padanya walaupun satu-satunya hal yang ku inginkan didunia ini adalah Draco?

Sampai kapan aku akan selalu mengalah dan selalu menjadi nomor dua? Tidak bisakah sekali ini saja aku memiliki apa yang aku inginkan?

Tidak.. Tidak Hermione. Ingat apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Greengrass pada mu dan keluarga mu. Tanpa orang tua Astoria kau bahkan tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersekolah. Kau harus tau diri Hermione, kau harus tau balas budi.

Ya, aku tidak boleh menghancurkan kebahagian Astoria. Jika Astoria mencintai Draco, maka aku akan membantunya dan mendukungya. Seperti janjiku pada Mrs. Greengrass. Aku akan melakukan segalanya demi Astoria.

Itu lah janji ku!

And POV

"Mau salaman sampai kapan eh?" kekehan Hermione yang akhirnya menginterupsi salaman yang lama itu.

"Kau mengganggu beaver"

"Yaa… ya… Terserah kau saja Ferret. Yang jelas aku tidak mau menjadi nyamuk kalau kalian mau bermesraan."

"Mionee…" Entah sejak kapan wajah Astoria sudah memerah seperti tomat sejak bersalaman itu.

"Ya sudah,jika kalian masih mau bermesraan akan ku tinggal dulu. Aku ingin menemui profesor Minerva McGonagall."

"Mione, kau akan meninggalkan ku?"

"Tenang saja Ast, Ferret albino ini tidak akan menyakitimu. Jika iya berani menyentuhmu, akan ku bunnuh dia."

"Jaga bicaramu beaver, kau merusak image ku."

Hermione pun meninggalkan Astoria dan Draco, ia pergi menemui wali kelasnya untuk menanyakan tentang kepergiannya selama satu minggu bersama Draco ke Prancis dalam rangka mengikuti kompetisi Internasional yang diadakan oleh beberapa Negara. Dan untuk daerah London, HHS terpilih untuk mengirim utusan siswanya ke Prancis tersebut.

Flash back

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk!"

"Selamat siang Profesor!"

"Aah, selamat siang. Silahkan duduk Mr. Malfoy dan Miss, Granger." Hermione dan Draco pun duduk berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah yang memiliki nama lengkap Albus Dumbledore itu.

"Begini, sekolah kita terpilih untuk mewakili London dalam mengikuti kompetisi Internasional yang saat ini diadakan di Prancis. Kompetisi ini diikuti oleh beberapa Negara maju dan Negara berkembang lainnya. Selain untuk memajukan nama sekolah kita ke tahap Internasional, kita juga akan mengharumkan nama Negara terlebih jika kalian berhasil meraih tiga besar." Jelas Albus Dumbledore panjang lebar.

"Tapi professor, kenapa harus kami? Bukan kah ada yang lebih baik? Draco angkat bicara setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari kepala ssekolahnya itu.

"Tentu saja kalian sudah lolos melewati beberapa seleksi yang telah saya lakukan bersama Profesor lainnya. Dan kalian selalu berada di posisi yang memuaskan saat dikelas dan hasil akhir sekolah."

"Tapi Profesor, setahu saya Astoria Greengrass selalu menempati urutan pertama disekolah, setelah itu baru saya dan terakhir Draco. Bukankah Astoria lebih pantas menerimmanya Prof?"

"Hei Hermy, kau tau dari mana aku diurutan ketiga?" Hermione tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Draco, ia hanya terfokus dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Albus Dumbledore nantinya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti kompetisi itu jika ibunya Astoria tau kan hal ini. Dan ini membuat Hermione tidak tenang.

"Miss Greengrass memang diurutan pertama, tapi dia tidak memenuhi syarat bersosialisasi yang baik. Lagi pula, pengalaman kamu dan Draco lebih menjamin untuk kompetisi ini. Dan saya harap kalian dapat mempersiapkan diri 2 minggu dari sekarang. Sedangkan yang lainnya akan diurus oleh wali kelas kalian Profesor Minerva McGonagall. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Baik Prof"

Flash back and

"Eer, jadi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mu dikelas?" ucap Draco memecahkan keheningan.

"Seminggu kemaren aku sakit" jawab Astoria malu-malu. Ia tidak biasa berbicara berdua dengan laki-laki tanpa Hermione. Karena selama ini, Hermione lah yang menjaganya.

"Kau dan Hermy berteman baik?"

"Kami lebih dari teman. Eerr, maksud ku, aku dan Mione sudah seperti kakak adik. Mione selalu menjaga dan melindungi ku, dia sudah ku angab sebagai kakak."

"Benarkah? Apa bisa berang-berang itu menjagamu? Maksudku, dia pasti menjadi kakak yang sangat galak dan overprotektif."

Astoria terkekeh mendengar panggilan-panggilan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Draco untuk Hermione, terlebih lagi jika melihat mereka bertengkar. Kita seperti melihat filem-filem picisan sepasang kekasih yang berantem karena pasangannya ketahuan selingkuh.

"Oh ya Draco, kenapa kau memanggil Mione dengan sebutan Hermy? Setahu ku hanya ada satu orang yang boleh memanggilnya Hermy dan Mione tidak pernah ingin dipanggil dengan nama itu lagi"

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

TBC

A/N: Yaaaahh…. Akhirnya fic yang berbulan-bulan nganggur publish jugaaa… Maafkan diriku jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, because I'm newbie here. Well, aku nggak yakin buat mempublish fic ini karena aku takut akan mengecewakan para readers. But, because someone, akhirnya aku berani juga. Hehe…

Mungkin R&R akan membuatku lebih percaya diri?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), dramione and many pairing

:

:

:

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's POV

"Apa yang harus aku bilang ke Mrs. Greengrass? Aku tahu dia pasti marah kalau aku lebih unggul dari Astoria." Hermione mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk rumahnya-ralat rumah Astoria.

Karena semenjak ibu Hermione meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kelulusan SMP, iya diperbolehkan tinggal dengan keluarga Greengrass dan seluruh kehidupannya dibiayai hingga sukses nanti. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ibu Hermione telah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Greengrass dan sebagai teman untuk Astoria karena kehilangan Dephne Greengrass-saudara kembar Astoria-yang juga telah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Jadilah Hermione tinggal dirumah Astoria saat ini.

"Mione? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanpa tersadar Astoria sudah ada di belakang Hermione.

"Owh.. Err itu.. Aku baru saja mau masuk. Kau pulang dengan Draco?" jawab Hermione cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah 'Mione, kalau kau tau kenapa masih bertanya? Ayo masuk!"

Mereka pun memasuki rumah dan langsung disambut oleh Mrs. Greengrass.

"Tumben kalian pulang bersama?"

"Tidak juga Mrs. Greengrass, kami tadi bertemu di depan pintu."

"Benar Mom. Dan kau tau? Hermione terpilih mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti kompetensi di Prancis. Hebat kan?"

'Oh tidak! Tamat sudah riwayat ku,' batin Hermione.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang harus dibicarakan Hermione?" ucap Mrs Greengrass dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Ah, I-itu benar Mrs. Greengrass."

Malam itu juga Hermione diintrogasi oleh Mrs. Greengrass. Iya mengingatkan Hermione siapa dirinya dan apa yang seharusnya Hermione lakukan. Ia mengingatkan bahwa Hermione bukanlah siapa-siapa jika bukan karena keluarga Greengrass. Semalaman Hermione menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis, meratapi betapa malangnya nasib yang menimpanya. Setiap iya baru terlepas dari satu masalah, akan datang masalah baru yang jau lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Dan malam itu juga, lengkap sudah penderitaan Hermione setelah Astoria mengatakan betapa iya mencintai Draco dan ingin Draco menjadi kekasihnya. Iya menanyakan apakah dia cocok dengan Draco atau tidak. Tentu saja Hermione menjawab bahwa mereka sangat serasi. Dan iya pun mengisi malamnya dengan tangisan lagi.

And POV

**OoOoOo**

Hermione bangun dengan kepala yang berat dan mata yang bengkak, entah berapa lama iya menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis. Tidak, Hermione bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Iya berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak lagi menangisi kehidupannya. Dan iya akan terus bertahan sampai iya meraih apa yang dicita-citakannya, walaupun itu akan mengubur cinta sejatinya pada Draco.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat 'Mione, kau sakit?" tanya Astoria setelah melihat Hermione keluar kamar.

"Aku tak apa Ast, ayo serapan." Mereka pun serapan bersama dengan Mr dan Mrs. Greengrass yang lebih dulu mengisi meja makan.

Setelah menyapa kedua Greengrass senior, Astoria dan Hermione menduduki tempat biasa dan mengisi piring mereka dengan roti bakar yang telah disiapkan.

"Kau tidak apa Hermione? Kau terlihat pucat nak," tanya Mr. Greengrass pada Hermione. Ya, setidaknya Hermione masih bersyukur karena Mr. Greengrass menyayangi dan memperlakukan Hermione sebagaimana iya memperlakukan Astoria. Jadi anggab saja Hermione hanya memiliki ibu tiri yang pilih kasih namun dengan ayah dan adik tiri yang baik hati. Cukup baik kan?

"Saya tidak apa Mr. Greengrass, hanya kurang tidur saja," jawab Hermione dengan senyum terpajang dibibirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita pada kami. Anggab saja kami seperti keluarga mu Hermione."

"Tentu Mr. Greengrass."

**OoOoOo**

Sebelum berangkat kesekolah, Hermione benar-benar memastikan wajahnya baik-baik saja. Karena iya tidak ingin membuat teman-temanya hawatir dan merusak hari yang bahagian bagi sahabatnya Harry dan Ginny.

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, semua muris HHS segera menuju ke kantin atau kafe disekolah. Dan dapat dibayangkan bagaimana ramainya suasa dikantin dengan ratusan murid HHS yang sedang berlomba mengisi perutnya.

Namun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kebahagian murid-murid kebanggaan HHS yang sedang duduk dipojok kantin, berkumpul merayakan suatu hal. Dan disanalah mereka Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley dan Theodore Nott berada.

"Wah… Wah.. Selamat untuk pasangan baru yang menggemparkan sekolah. Kau akan jadi musuh seluruh fans Harry, Gin," ucap Draco mengawali traktiran yang diadakan Harry dan Ginny.

"Dan aku akan menjadi Cassanova kedua yang paling diinginkan sekarang," ucap Theo dengan pedenya.

"Hei, aku masih disekolah ini. Tentu saja aku akan tetap menjadi Cassanova kedua. Dan lagi Drake, aku akan menjaga Ginny dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku."

"Whoaa, kau berkata seolah dia adalah milik mu mete. Ingat, dia masih tetap adikku. Dan hubungan mu dengannya akan selalu dalam pengawasanku!" jawab Ron yang tidak mau kalah dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ayolah guys, mereka baru jadian. Nikmati saja traktirannya. Dan kau Ron, Ginny bukan lagi anak kecil, dia sudah 17 tahun sekarang." Hermione memang selalu menjadi penengah dalam perdebatan kecil ini.

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian untuk ke Paris Draco, Mione?" Theo pun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak ada perdebatan lagi.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," Jawab Hermione.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk liburan bersama mu Hermy," Goda Draco sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hermione.

"Diam lah Draco! Dan jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Kita bukannya liburan, tapi untuk berkompetisi."

"Ayolah 'Mione, rileks sedikit. Kau dan Draco akan berkunjung ke negara teromantis didunia. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan prestasimu sedikit saja dan menikmati masa mudamu?" Ginny yang sedari tadi diam ikut nyimplung dalam pembicaraan yang menyangkut sahabatnya itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak.. Ah sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas."

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja Tori?" Tanya Draco yang memperhatikan Astoria yang hanya menunduk.

"Ha? A Err itu. Aku.." Astoria tidak tahu apa yang akan dijawabnya. Karena sebenarnya dia canggung berada disekitar teman-teman Hermione ini. Astoria baru kali ini bergabung dengan mereka semua. Biasanya dia hanya akan berkumpul dengan Hermione dan Ginny saja. Namun sejak kelas 2 ini, Hermione semakin dekat dengan teman-teman lainnya dan Hermione selalu mengajak Astoria untuk ikut serta.

"Astoria bingung mau berkomentar apa Draco. Kau lupa? Dia tidak sekolah 1 minggu kemarin. Lagipula ini pertamakalinya Astoria bergabung dengan kalian semua." Astoria merasa bersyukur karena Hermione selalu membantunya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu selama kelas 1 Tori?"

"Aku tidak terlalu pede berada didekat orang banyak. Jadi aku sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau galeri sekolah. Aku suka melukis," jawab Astoria tersenyum karena Draco bertanya kemana dirinya selama ini.

"Jadi kau suka melukis?" Theo bertanya dengan semangatnya.

"Ya, kenapa Theo?"

"Tidak, kau hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab Theo yang sekarang mulai menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Hei, kenapa kita jadi melankolis begini? Bukankah kita harus bersenang-senang?" ucap Ronald Weasley memecahkan suasana.

"Kau benar mate, mari bersulang untuk hubungan Harry dan Ginny. Cheers." Draco mengangkat gelasnya kedepan diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Dan untuk kesuksesan sobat kita yang akan ke Paris, jangan lupakan oleh-oleh kami," sambung Harry.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makannya diselingi canda tawa satu sama lain hingga bel masuk berbunnyi.

**OoOoOo**

Pulang sekolah hari ini, Hogspala akan mengadakan rapat dalam rangka hicking perkenalan antara caang-calon anggota-dengan senior. Namun kehadiran sang wakil yang sudah ditunggu sejak tadi tidak juga kunjung datang, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hermione memulai rapat terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita mulai saja rapat hari ini. Kita akan-"

"Draco tidak ikut rapat Hermione?" Tanya Padma Patil selaku sekretaris Hogspala.

"Kurasa ada hal yang tidak bisa Draco tinggalkan," jawab Hermione tidak pasti. "Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum rapat dimulai?" Tanya Hermione lagi. Namun semua peserta rapat yang kira-kira berjumlah 20 orang itu hanya diam saja. "Baiklah, kita mulai rapat dengan laporan kerja dari Ketua Pelaksana. Apakah ada kendala?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada. Pembina kita Prof. Sirius Black telah memberikan izin mengenai lokasi yang akan kita gunakan dan juga acara yang kita laksanakan. Dan sebagai guru pendamping, Professor mempercayakannya kepada Professor Remus Lupin dan juga Professor Nymphadora Tonks," jelas Cormac McLaggen selaku ketua pelaksana.

"Okey, kerja yang bagus Cormac. Selanjutnya bagaimana dengan Devisi acara?-" dan rapat pun berjalan dengan mulusnya selama lebih kurang dua jam. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh Hermione mengenai Hicking yang akan diadakan 2 Minggu lagi tepat setelah kepulangan Hermione dari Paris.

"Baiklah, aku senang dengan laporan kerja kalian hari ini dan kuharap acara kita dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Karena kalian tahu, acara ini dalam rangka pengrekrutan anggota. Jika gagal, maka akan mempengaruhi keanggotaan kita untuk kedepannya. Jadi aku sangat mengharapkan kerja sama dari rekan-rekan semua. Dan lagi, aku sungguh minta maaf atas ketidak hadiran Draco. Aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa untuk satu Minggu kedepan jabatan ku dialihkan sementara ke seseorang, karena aku dan Draco akan ke Paris." Hermione jeda sebentar untuk menunggu respon dari rekan-rekannya. Karena belum ada tanggapan, akhirnya Hermione melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Selama di Paris aku tetap ingin mendapatkan laporan dari rekan-rekan semua, jadi kita tetap saling berkomunikasi. Jadi siapa yang bisa ku berikan tanggung jawab selama kami pergi?"

"Apakah pembina sudah tahu bahwa kalian akan pergi?" tanya Vincent Crabbe selaku Devisi Humas.

"Sudah, dan beliau memintaku untuk mem-PJ-kan tanggung jawabku pada anggota yang lain."

"Apakah pengganti mu juga boleh meminta uang dari ku?" Tanya Hannah Abbot selaku bendahara.

"Yup, dan tentu saja dengan kwitansi. Kau tau aturannya Hannah. Ada lagi?"

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih Hermione?"

"Aku masih belum memilihnya. Ini tidak akan mudah Cormac, kau tau sendiri konsekuensinya. So, apakah ada yang ingin mengajukan diri?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja? Aku kan juga dipilih sebagai Ketua Pelaksana. Jadi kita bisa berkomunikasi lebih jauh lagi Hermione," ucap Cormac dengan seringai diwajahnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Cormac sudah lama jatuh hati pada Hermione dan iya mati-matian untuk bisa masuk Organisasi ini hanya demi melihat Hermione. Selain karena mereka berbeda kelas, Hermione juga selalu berusaha untuk menghindar darinya.

"Jika 60% peserta rapat menyetujuinya, maka kau akan menggantikan aku untuk semantara." Hermione berharap bukan Cormac yang akan menggantikannya, karena iya tidak bisa membayangkan akan terus dihubungi Cormac dengan alibi jabatannya sekarang. Namun dewi Fortuna sepertinya tidak setuju, karena hampir 70% peserta rapat setuju dengan Cormac.

"Baik, dengan ini Cormac McLaggen aku nyatakan sebagai penggantiku sementara. Karena semuanya sudah selesai maka rapat akan kita bubarkan. Rapat kembali diadakan 3 hari lagi dengan Cormac sebagai pemimpin. Terimakasih atas kehadirannya, dan sebelum pulang sambutlah salam hangat saya salam LESTARI!"

"LESTARI!" Koor semua peserta rapat. Dan setelah itu semua senior segera meninggalkan sekre kecuali Hermione dan juga Cormac.

"Jadi, kau akan mengangkat telfon ku?"

"Tentu saja Cormac, aku tidak akan lepas tanggung jawab."

"Baguslah, jadi aku bisa mendengar suaramu jika aku rindu dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan Ferret itu mengganggu mu 'Mione."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin pulang duluan," Jawab Hermione yang telah siap-siap dengan seluruh barangnya.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ada keperluan lain."

"Baiklah."

Hermione tidak sepenuhnya bohong, iya memang tidak berminat untuk pulang sekarang. Kakinya melangkah menuju hutan belakang sekolah, menuju Danau Hitam yang sangat indah. Walaupun banyak yang tidak berani kesana karena cerita-cerita mitos tentang hutang tersebut, namun Hermione tidak pernah takut untuk kesana. Karena disanalah iya bisa melampiaskan segala beban hidupnya.

Hermione mematikan hpnya, iya tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya saat ini. Hermione tahu bahwa saat ini Draco pasti bersama Astoria, tapi iya tidak habis pikir bahwa Draco akan melupakan rapat terakhirnya sebelum ke Paris. Dan Hermione juga tahu bahwa Draco tidak akan membiarkan Cormac untuk menggantikannya. Tapi sekarang? Menyesal pun percuma.

Hermione duduk menghadap danau dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya kebawah. Hermione ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, namun yang keluar hanyalah suara lirihnya yang hampir tak terdengar. "Apakah kau akan melupakan waktu mu jika berada disamping orang yang kau cintai? Apakah cinta benar-benar bisa membuat orang gila dan buta?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Draco sambil memposisikan dirinya disamping Hermione.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" walaupun Hermione terkejut dengan kehadiran Draco, namun iya tidak berniat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Karena kau ada disini," jawab Draco dengan santainya setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya sehabis berlari tadi. Diluar dugaan Draco, Hermione malah mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi. Namun Draco berhasil menghentikan langkah Hermione dengan memegang pergelangan tangnnya.

"Aku berlari kesini bukan untuk melihatmu pergi Hermione!" itulah pertama kalinya Draco memanggil Hermione dengan nama Hermione, bukan lagi Hermy. 'Apakah dia sedang marah? Hei! Seharusnya aku yang marah,' batin Hermione.

"Dan aku menunggumu 2 jam lebih bukan hanya untuk melihatmu berlari kesini Draco!" jawab Hermione dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Okey, aku tahu aku salah sudah melupakan rapat kita. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tidak ikut rapat. Apakah begitu fatal?"

'Ya, gara-gara kau tidak datang aku akan diteror oleh Cormac untuk 1 minggu kedepan,' batin Hermione.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu, lupakan saja." Hermione akan melangkah lagi namun tetap dihalangi oleh Draco.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum kita selesai bicara. Kenapa kau memilih Cormac sebagai penggantimu? Ada banyak senior disana, dan kenapa kau harus memilih dia? Owh, kau senang selama kita di Prancis pangeranmu akan selalu menghubungimu 24 jam? Ck, kau tidak professional Her-"

"Jangan berbicara tentang profesionalitas dengan ku selama kau sendiri tidak professional Draco! Setidaknya aku tidak melupakan rapat hanya karena aku sibuk pacaran seperti mu! Dan kalau Cormac memang menghubungi ku selama 24 jam, apa hubungannya dengan mu? Aku akan menjamin iya tidak akan menghubungimu sekalipun Draco!" Hermione pun meninggalkan Draco yang terpatung akibat ucapan Hermione. Ya, apa hubungannya dengan Draco jika Cormac terus menghubunginya? Draco tidak mungkin cemburu kan?

Tanpa Draco sadari iya menggantikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Hermione tadi, hanya saja Draco tidak menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Iya hanya melihat lurus ke arah Danau Hitam dengan tatapan kosong.

**Flash back**

"Tori!"

"Draco?"

"Keberatan jika kita pulang bersama?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Draco pun mengajak Astoria untuk menaiki mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mau kesuatu tempat sebelum pulang?"

"Kemana?"

"Makan siang?"

"Baiklah."

Draco akan mengajak Astoria makan di café biasa tempat iya dan Hermione sering makan. Selama diperjalanan mereka mengobrol ringan tentang dirinya masing-masing.

"Jadi, kenapa aku sering melihatmu meminum obat-obatan di kantin?"

"Aku sakit Draco."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak ter-"

"Sekarang memang tidak. Tapi dulu ya. Aku sakit kenker hati."

"Kanker hati?"

"Ya, kau tau kan Hermione akan selalu marah-marah jika aku kelelahan. Itu,-"

"Hermione?-" potong Draco. Iya merasa melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hermione. "-astaga! Aku lupa kalau hari ini Hogspala ada rapat. Bisakah kita tunda makan hari ini Tori? Aku harus kembali kesekolah dan kau berhutang cerita padaku nona."

"Baikah tuan muda," jawab Astoria dengan senyum manisnya.

Draco pun segera mengantar Astoria pulang dan kembali kesekolah. Iya berlari menuju sekre tempat rapat diadakan. Namun iya hanya dapat menemukan Cormac yang sedang mengunji pintu sekre.

"Aaahh, pangeran penyelamat terlambat datang, eh?" sindir Cormac.

"Dimana Hermione?" Tanya Draco dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari.

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya, rapat sudah usai 10 menit yang lalu dan kau tau apa? Hermione mempercayakanku sebagai penggantinya selama 1 minggu," jawab Cormac dengan seringainya yang lebar.

"Tidak mungkin, Hermy ti-"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku juga tidak. Tidak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana rasanya mendengar suara merdu Hermione selama satu minggu besok lewat telfon. Dan akan aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Hermione ku!" ucap Cormac sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Draco.

"Terserah kau saja." Draco menepis tangan Cormac dan segera berlari menuju hutan belakang sekolah. Hermione akan kesana jika iya dalam masalah.

**Flash back end**

**TBC**

A/N: Hai.. hai… Daku kembali.. kuharap para readers and reviewers nggak bosan ma ceritanya. Ini balasan review buat para reviewers.

**Mrs. Malfoy**: makasih ya udah mau review. Iya nich, aku juga merasa kalo alurnya kecepatan. Karena dirimu, aku jadi nunda kepergian dramione ke Paris dech.

#padahal rencananya chap 2 langsung nyampe di Paris.

Ok dech, selamat baca chap 2 yha. R&R lagi?

**yuzka azmi**: hi, makasih ya uudah mau review. Yah, sayang banget, Draco kayaknya udah terpesona dech ma Tori. Tapi tenang aja, endingnya tetap Dramione kog.

Nich Chap 2 udah up date, R&R lagi?

**Yuzka **: makasih ya udah review. Apakah Yuzka dan Yuzka Azmi orang yang sama?

SISPALA itu nama setiap organisasi pencinta alam yang ada dikalangan sekolah. Kalo dikalangan mahasiswa, namanya MAPALA (mahasisswa pencinta alam). Jadi setiap sekolah itu mempunyai nama sispala yang berbeda-beda. Misalnya untuk sispala sma 1 namanya "SAPALA", Kalo SMA 2 namanya "rinjani" gitu.

Kenapa Draco nggak tau kalo Astoria diposisi 1? Karena Draco sendiri juga terkejut iya berada diposisi ketiga. Dia pikir selama ini dia hanya mendapakan juara 2 dikelas. Begitu ceritanya.

Hehe..

**ZeeMe**: makasih ya atas riviewnya. Hehe, ya diriku memang butuh kritikan kog untuk lebih baik lagi. Jadi jangan ragu buat mengkritik dan juga memberikan saran ya.

**alifa341**: hallo juga. Makasih ya reviewnya. Chap 2 udah up date nich. Review lagi?

**Chocodraco**: makasih ya reviewnya. Chap 2 udah up date nich. R&R?

**Sakuralove:** Makasih ya atas riviewnya

Bagi yang punya akun, udah aku bales lewat PM. Thanks banget ya buat semuanya. Chap 2 udah up date nich, R&R lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), dramione and many pairing

:

:

:

**Draco POV**

Malam ini langit bagai berkonspirasi dengan perasaan yang ku alami. Kubiarkan tubuh ini menerima hentaman hujan deras tanpa berusaha mencari perlindungan. Kubiarkan raga ini menerima hukuman atas apa yang telah kulakukan pada seorang gadis yang telah memberikan warna dalam hidupku. Tapi aku? Aku membiarkan air mata yang ia jaga selama ini keluar dari singgasananya. Kubiarkan ia pergi tanpa berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Ditempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan kami jika terjadi masalah atau hanya sekedar melepas lelah. Tapi ku biarkan dia menangis ditempat yang sangat disukainya. Ku biarkan dia pergi dengan membawa luka bersamanya. Danau Hitam, tempat kedua yang paling disukai Hermy setelah perpustakaan. Tapi ntah itu akan bertahan setelah kejadian sore tadi.

Ya, peristiwa dimana aku dan dia bertengkar parah untuk pertama kalinya. Peristiwa yang entah kenapa membuat ku merasa bersalah dan terbebani. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan semua ini. Tapi kata-katanya…. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kata-kata itu dari pikiran ku.

"**Jangan berbicara tentang profesionalitas dengan ku selama kau sendiri tidak professional Draco! Setidaknya aku tidak melupakan rapat hanya karena aku sibuk pacaran seperti mu! Dan kalau Cormac memang menghubungi ku selama 24 jam, apa hubungannya dengan mu? Aku akan menjamin ia tidak akan menghubungimu sekalipun Draco!**

Ya, apa hubunganny dengan ku? Aku dan Hermy hanyalah sahabat, kami hanya teman satu kelas, satu rekan dalam Hogspala dan juga partner dalam kompetisi ke Paris. Apa yang istimewa dari hubungan kami? Bahkan Harry jauh lebih dekat dengan Hermy, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku?

Dan bodohnya sekarang aku malah menghabiskan wakktu berjam-jam di tepi danau bodoh yang mempertemukan kami. Sial!

Apa yang membuat aku marah pada gadis itu? Aku yakin aku menyukai Astoria setelah bertemu dengannya, dan jangan bilang aku cemburu? Tidak-tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin milikku diganggu orang. Tapi Hermy bukan milikku. Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepadanya kan?

"Aaarrgghh!" teriak frustasi Draco.

**And POV**

**OoOoOo**

Pagi ini Hermione bangun sedikit kesiangan dengan badan yang pegal-pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menghabiskan malamnya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya. Tidak, Hermione tidak menangis, ia hanya belajar lebih lama di meja belajarnya hingga jam 3 pagi dan tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Hermione menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya sehingga membuat ia dan Draco tidak saling menyapa kemarin. Ya, satu hari telah terlewati dengan diam seribu bahasa hanya karena pertengkaran bodoh di tepi danau. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke Paris dan mereka juga belum berbaikan. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika mereka berbicara dengan mengirimkan memo-memo kecil lewat kertas bukan?

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti." Ucap Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ada hal lain di hatinya yang tidak sanggub untuk berbicara duluan. Gengsi? Tentu saja bukan. Hermione hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya dan ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya kepada Draco waktu itu. Seolah-olah Hermione mengatakan bahwa Draco cemburu terhadap Cormac?

"Aaahh… tidak-tidak! Bodohnya aku! Mana mungkin Draco cemburu? Dia tidak mencintaiku! Itu pasti." Hermione meyakinkan dirinya dan segera bersiap ke sekolah.

**OoOoOo**

Sesampainya di kelas Hermione segera mencari sesosok orang yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Namun sampai bel masuk berbunyi pun, sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung juga datang.

'Apakah dia tidak masuk hari ini?' batin Hermione sambil menoleh ke pintu.

"Siapa yang kau cari Hermione?"

"Ha? Aa..tidak ada." Hermione kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Professor Nymphadora Tonks yang baru saja akan memulai pelajarannya. Namun ketika beliau akan memulai, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu dan muncul seseorang yang dari tadi berkeliaran di otakku.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku Profesor Tonks" ucap Draco, dan setelah diberikan izin, barulah sang Cassanova duduk ditempatnya.

Hermione terus memperhatikan Draco, karena ada yang berbeda dari diri Draco pagi ini.

'Apakah ini masih tentang kemarin? _Holly shit_, Dray melihat ku' batin Hermione dan langsung berpura-pura kembali focus setelah pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata silver Draco. Pelajaran terus berlangsung hingga waktu istirahat pun datang.

Hermione yang akan segera keluar bersama Ginny dan Astoria namun langkah mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara yang membuat mereka berbalik.

"Hermy, we need to talk" ya, sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, karena Draco langsung meninggalkan mereka tanpa menunggu jawabah dari Hermione.

"Sepertinya kalian harus duluan guys." Hermione berpamitan, dan segera menyusul Draco menuju sekre Hogspala yang kebetulan tidak berpenghuni.

**Hermione POV**

Ok, ini cukup _awkward_. Jadi dia mengajakku kemari hanya untuk tetap bisu? _Fine_! Hermione akan segera melangkah keluar, namun pergelangan tangannya dihentikan oleh tangan kekar Draco.

"Apa?! Kau akan terus diam saja? Kau hanya memmbuang waktu ku saja Draco. Kau bukannya memperbaiki segalanya tapi malah mengacaukannya. Kau membuatku-" ucapan Hermione terhenti karena suara serak Draco.

"Maaf"

Astaga, kenapa dengan suaranya? Apakah dia sakit?

"Kau tak apa?" Draco hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis menengar nada cemas dari suara Hermione.

"_Fine_. Kenapa? Tidak jadi marah-marah Hermy?" Draco mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan menatap Hermione dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja aku masih marah pada mu! Kau menghancurkan segalanya Draco, kau menyebalkan dan-" lagi-lagi kalimat Hermione terpotong karena perbuatan Draco. 'Owh gosh, Draco memelukku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batin Hermione shock atas perlakuan Draco.

Hermione mencoba melepaskan pelukan Draco, namun bukannya terlepas, pelukan Draco malah semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku Hermy-" Ucap Draco lirih. Ia masih membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hermione. "-Kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh berteriak padaku, tapi jangan lagi kau diamkan aku, jangan pernah membenci ku. Okey?"

Aku _speechless._ Jadi aku hanya menganggukan kepala tanda aku setuju. Yha, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat bahagia jika kami bisa seperti dulu lagi. _'I love you my Dray, you know that?'_

**And POV**

**Astoria POV**

Apakah ini perasaanku saja, atau Draco dan Hermione memang terlihat berbeda sekarang. Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi sampai Draco yang tadinya tak semangat jai sumringah begitu? Apakah ada sesuatu antara mereka? 'Aah.. tidak-tidak. Mereka bersahabat! Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Batin Astoria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ast?" Tanya Hermione. Setelah baikan dengan Draco, Hermione dan Draco menyusul teman-temannya kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Te-tentu 'Mione, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika kau merasa kurang enak badan, aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS Tori." Ucap Draco yang ikut khawatir melihat wajah pucat Astoria.

"Taka apa Drake, aku baik-baik saja."

'Hati ku yang tidak baik-baik saja Drake. Aku mencintaimu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk memiliki mu?' tambah Astoria dalam hati.

**And POV**

"So, kalian akan berangkat dua hari lagi?" Tanya Harry yang merasa cukup awkward dengan kondisi melankolis ini.

"Yup, kami take off pukul 8 pagi" jawab Hermione sambil memakan bakso pesanannya.

"Haahh… ini tidak adil. Kenapa kami tidak diizinkan libur untuk mengantar kalian?" keluh Ron yang disambut gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Kau memang ingin mengantar kami atau alibi mu saja agar dapat bolos, eh?"

"Kau ini Draco, tidak bisa kah kau pura-pura empati sedikit melihat kami? Kau dapat terlepas dari pelajaran yang membosankan selama seminggu penuh, plus liburan! Kami? Kami terjebak dengan teori-teori menyebalkan dan tugas yang menumpuk!" timpal Ron semakin kesal.

"Kau, bukan kami. Aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan sekolah. Aku menikmatinya." Jawab Ginny yang tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kakaknya.

"Tentu saja kau bicara begitu. Karena kau tidak mau sehari saja tanpa bertemu Harry kan?" Telak! Jawaban Ron benar-benar pas dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasih Harry ini. Wajah Ginny pun tak kalah merah menandingi merah rambutnya. Ginny pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain karena semua teman-temannya kini memandang Ginny dan Harry dengan senyum menggoda.

"Owh hentikan duet Weasley ini Ron."

"Dan sang pangeran pun membela kekasihnya." Tambah Hermione yang membuat Harry memutar bola matanya disambut gelak tawa semua teman-temannya.

"Bahkan kau juga 'Mione?" tambah Harry dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya Harry." Jawab Hermione dengan tampang _innocent_ nya.

Dan mereka pun menghabisi jam istirahat dengan terus membuly pasangan baru itu.

**OoOoO**

Sepulang sekolah Draco kembali mengajak Astoria untuk pulang bersama. Draco berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Astoria segera karena tidak mau kecolongan ketika ia berada di Paris. Karena semenjak Astoria bergabung dengan Draco dkk, Astoria tidak lagi mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan ataupun di gallery seni, jadi banyak diantara siswa-siswa HHS yang menganggab Astoria sebagai anak baru. Sehingga banyak laki-laki yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati gadis manis dan polos itu.

"Langsung pulang?" Tanya Draco pada Astoria setelah mereka duduk di mobil Draco.

"Terserah kau saja Draco."

"Kita makan saja dulu. Kemarin kita gagal kencan 'kan?" jawab Draco sambil tersenyum menghadap Astoria yang sudah merona karena kata 'kencan' yang terdengar menggoda dari Draco.

"Ba-baiklah."

Draco pun menuju sebuah restoran yang sedikit elegan untuk dimasuki oleh kalangan pelajar. Walaupun Astoria merasa bingung mengapa Draco mengajaknya ke restoran semahal ini untuk ukuran mereka, namun ia mengurungkan pertanyaannya dan terus mengikuti Draco yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggandeng tangan Astoria.

Setelah memesan tempat duduk, Draco dan Astoria diantar oleh pelayan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak dipojok ruangan dengan hiasan pohon natal yang indah di belakang meja tersebut.

Selain itu, disamping meja mereka, terapat _view _yang sangat indah yang berlatarkan pantai dan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Sepertinya kita tepat waktu." Ucap Draco setelah menarik kursi Astoria dan mempersilahkan gadisnya untuk duduk.

"Kau benar, ini sangat cantik." Jawab Astoria dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari sang surya yang sebentar lagi kembali ketempatnya.

"Ya, tapi kau jauh lebih cantik." Jawab Draco tulus. Astoria memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Draco, sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Tidak dipungkiri bahwa walaupun mereka masih menggunakan seragam dan dilapisi dengan jaket, Astoria tetap bisa memancarkan aura kecantikannya yang simple tapi tetap manis.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, mereka menghabiskan makanan tersebut dalam diam. Draco masih sibuk bertengkar dengan pikirannya tentang bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Astoria, sedangkan Astoria merasa bingung harus bicara apa karena jujur ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Draco.

"Tori." "Draco." Mereka saling melempar senyum karena berbicara diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau dulu" ucap keduanya. Lagi-lagi mereka tersenyum akan kekonyolan keduanya.

"Ladies first," Jawab Draco dengan mantap.

"Okey, hmm..-" Astoria agak ragu menanyakan perihal ini karena takut akan merusak suasana, tapi ia memantapkan untuk menanyakan hal ini "-Apakah kau, kau dengan Hermione sa-saling suka?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari bibir tipis Astoria. Draco tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Astoria dan segera meminum minumannya. Astoria menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menekan erat tangan kirinya yang merupakan kebiasaan jika ia sedang gugup atau takut.

Draco berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Astoria untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu." Astoria hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Draco.

"Hey, _look at me_." Jawab Draco lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Astoria agar menatap matanya.

"Aku tentu saja menyukai Hermione, dia sangat spesial di hatiku-mata Astoria nampak sedikit berair dan terkejut dengan pengakuan tarang-terangan dari Draco-tapi hanya sebatas sahabat. Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku, adikku. Jadi kau jangan pernah cemburu dengan kedekatan kami, okey?" Astoria menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Draco. "Lagi pula-" Draco sengaja membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung dan mengelus pipi Astoria dengan ibu jarinya "-aku sudah menyukai seseorang yang sudah seenaknya saja mencuri hatiku." Jawab Draco sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Astoria.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Astoria semakin gugup.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Draco. Astoria yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah dirinya, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu berharap terlalu tinggi dulu.

"Kau tambah terlihat manis jika malu-malu begitu Tori." Kekeh Draco yang merasa geli dengan sikap Astoria.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana Draco?"

"Jawabanmu. Apakah kau menerimaku?"

"Kau, kau menembakku Drake?" Tanya Astoria kaget sekaligus bahagia.

Draco terkekeh mendengar nada kaget dari Astoria, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Astoria sepolos ini.

"Kalau kau menolakku, tak a-" "Aku mau. Jawab Astoria memotong ucapan Draco.

'Oh my, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku baru saja menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan Draco! Ha, bodoh! Bodoh!' batin Astoria sambil memukul kecil kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco menghentikan tangan Astoria dari aksinya tadi dan menggantinya dengan mengelus lembut kepala tersebut. Astoria merasa _blushing_ dengan tindakan Draco. Namun rasa tersebut menjadi hilang dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh draco setelahnya.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia, tapi seharusnya kau itu melompat kegirangan, bukannya menyiksa kepalamu."

"Ternyata benar apa yang diucapkan Hermione tentang penyakitmu."

"Apa? Apa saja yang diucapkan Hermione pada mu?"

"Tidak banyak, 'Mione hanya mengatakan bahwa kau punya penyakit pe-de-tingkat-tinggi yang akut, playboy, suka gombal, dan-." Astoria tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena melihat Draco yang melotot padanya "- dan juga tampan." Tambah Astoria cengengesan dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah lah, aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk beaver itu, seenaknya saja menjatuhkan image ku." Jawab Draco melanjutkan makannya.

Astoria tak percaya ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia bahagia akhirnya ada juga yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Draco agar selalu disisinya dan memastikan bahwa Draco tidak akan berpaling darinya. Apapun akan dilakukan oleh Astoria agar Draco selalu menjadi miliknya. Ya, apa pun.

Setelah makan, Draco mengantar Astoria pulang. Sebelum Draco berbalik pulang, Astoria ingin memastikan bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini suah resmi.

"Draco!"

"Ya?"

"Jadii, ki-kita pacaran?"

"Tentu saja my girl, aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap Draco sambil mengacak lembut rambut Astoria. Sebelum Draco sempat berbalik, tangannya di genggam oleh Astoria. Astoria mencium pipi kanan Draco dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Draco lalu segera berlari kerumah karena malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Draco hanya tersenyum dengan sikap Astoria dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah.

**OoOoO**

Sesampainya dirumah, tanpa rapot-repot mengganti pakaiannya, Draco segera menelfon seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengetahui berita bahagia ini. Namun ia tidak sadar bahwa berita bahagianya itu adalah kiamat bagi sahabatnya itu.

**Hermione POV**

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

Kenapa Dray? Kenapa kau secepat ini jadian dengan Astoria? Kenapa tidak sepulang dari Paris saja? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan aku waktu untuk memilikimu walau hanya untuk satu minggu ini?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Dray? Apakah aku harus melupakan perasaan ini? Ini semua tidak adil. Aku yang lebih dulu dekat dengan mu. Tapi kenapa malah Astoria yang kau sukai?

Aku memang bodoh. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak pantas memiliki perasaan terhadap Draco. Aku harus membuang rasa ini jauh-jauh. Tapi malam ini, izinkan aku untuk menangisi semuanya. Agar tidak ada lagi luka dihati ku saat mentari datang nanti.

Dan disinlah Hermione menghabiskan malamnya, sekali lagi dengan isakan yang ditahannya dan dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan dikamarnya.

**End Hermione POV**

Deringan jam alaram Hermione sukses membangunkannya dari tidur yang hanya beberapa jam itu saja. Tangisan semalamnya sukses membuat ia bangun dalam keadaan mata bengkak dan kepala pusing. Hermione belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia masih duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya.

Dan tak lama, pintu Hermione terbuka dan munculah Astoria yang masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya dan langsung berhamburan kedalam pelukan Hermione. Hermione yang terkejut dengan serangann tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat kepalanya terbentur cukup keras kekepala tempat tidurnya.

"Aww." Rintihan Hermione

"Maaf Mione, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Tidak apa Ast. Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia bersama Draco?"

"Kau tahu?" Astoria melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hermione. "Kau tak apa Mione? Kau habis menangis?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ast. Ya, semalam aku memang menangis. Aku hanya rindu pada Mom. Dan tentu saja aku tahu tentang kau dan Draco. Dia menelpon ku semalam."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku? Aku bisa menghiburmu. Kau tahu, kau sudah ku anggab sebagai kakakku. Tidak bisakah kau menganggab ku sebagai adikmu dan berbagi masalahmu dengan ku?" wajah Astoria yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi murung.

"Dan membiarkan adik ku yang sedang jatuh cinta ini ikut menangis dengan ku?" Goda Hermione yang sukses membuat wajah Astoria semerah tomat. "Tidak Ast, aku tidak sejahat itu untuk menghancurkan hari bahagia mu," Canda Hermione.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa dari ku 'Mione, walaupun itu menyakitkan aku akan tetap menerimanya."

"Aku janji"

'Tapi tidak untuk kali ini Ast, kau terlalu polos untuk mengerti masalahku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Ast. Kebahagiaan mu adalah kebahagiaan ku juga,' batin Hermione.

"Hey! Kenapa melamun. Ayo siap-siap. Kau akan berpergian jauh hari ini."

"Ok mom." Canda hermione yang dihadiahi pukulan manja dari Astoria.

**OoOoO**

"Hermy, kau tak apa?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Draco ketika Hermione dan Astoria keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku tidak apa Draco. Aku akan masuk ke Taxi duluan. Kau bicaralah dengan Astoria."

"Tapi Hermy,-" Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Hermione malah memotong perkataannya.

"Aku pergi dulu Ast, jaga dirimu. Dan jangan lupa pinjami aku catatanmu," Ucap Hermione sambil memeluk Astoria dan berlalu meninggalkan Astoria dan Draco yang masih khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Hermy kenapa Tori? Wajahnya sangat berantakan sekali." Tanya Draco dengan masih memandangi punggung Hermione yang menuju Taxi.

"Dia bilang rindu pada Mom-nya. Kau tahu, jika Hermione akan pergi untuk mengikuti perlombaan atau kompetisi, momnya akan selalu menceramahinya panjang lebar dan membantunya berkemas. Dia merindukan hal itu."

Draco antara mendengar dan tidak apa yang disampaikan oleh Astoria, pikirannya sekarang masih sibuk menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Pamit Draco dan langsung meninggalkan Astoria yang sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Draco yang sangat cuek dengannya pagi ini.

**Draco POV**

Ada apa dengan Hermy ku ini? Tidak biasanya iya murung dan berantakan seperti ini. Apakah dia habis menangis semalaman? Sudahlah, akan ku tanyakan nanti setelah di Pesawat.

Akhirnya dalam perjalanan menuju bandara Draco dan Hermione tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Namun Draco yang berniat menanyai Hermione saat dalam penerbangan ke Paris tertunda. Karena ia melihat Hermione tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Pulas sekali Beaver ini tidur. Apakah ia tidak tidur semalam? Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan juga,,, tertekan?

Apa yang membuat Hermy ku tertekan? Dan lihatlah sekarang iya mulai gelisah. Apakah dia bermimpi buruk?

Tunggu! Aku mendengar dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan… Dray jangan tinggalkan aku. Dray…" Ucap hermione lirih dalam mimpinya.

"Dray?"

**End Draco POV**

**TBC**

A/N: Hai semuaaa….

Maafkan aku yang telah menelantarkan fict ku ini bertahun lamanya...

Ada beberapa kendala yang membuat ku tidak bisa update. Aku harap masih ada yang bersedia membaca cerita ku ini dan memberikan review agar karya ku ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Oh ya, kalo ada kata-kata mutiara like "shit, damn" dkk, itu masih T 'kan ya?

So, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya dan R&R Pleaseee?

Salam rindu

Ayurjmalfoy

Review sebelumnya di next part bakalan aku balus yhaa…

Sekali lagi maaf keterlambatan updatenya yhaaa…


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), Dramione and many pairing

:

:

:

Chapter 4

Hermione POV

Aku merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan berada disekitar ku. Apa yang terjadi? Astaga, udah berapa lama aku tertidur? Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku yang enggan untuk terbuka. Leherku rasanya sakit karena posisi kepala ku yang miring kesebelah kiri, tapi anehnya sangat nyaman tidur dalam posisi itu. "Awwh" Aku berusaha untuk mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa meluruskan leherku yang rasanya terkilir.

Namun ada beban diatas kepalaku sehingga aku kesusahan untuk mengangat kepalaku. Akhirnya aku baru sadar bahwa dari tadi aku tertidur dipundak Draco. 'Pantesan saja rasanya nyaman,' batinku. Dan ternyata Draco juga menyandarkan kepalanya kekepalaku. Kami tidur seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling bermesraan.

Tunggu! Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal? Tapi apa? Dengan kesusahan aku mencari asal rasa tersebut. Dan ternyata tangan ku dan tangan Draco saling berpegangan. Pantesan saja rasanya sangat hangat.

Apa?! Tidak! Dia tidak boleh memegang tangan ku. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenal kami dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak? 'Aku harus melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana cara melepaskannya?" Aku masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Namun pegangan tangan Draco sangat kuat dan sulit untuk dilepaskan.

Saat aku hampir dapat melepaskan tangan Draco, tiba-tiba saja..

"Tenang lah Hermy. Kau mengganggu tidurku." Bukannya melepaskan tanganku, Draco malah mempererat pegangannya dan membuat posisinya semakin nyaman dan sukses membuat Hermione semakin salah tingkah.

'Ahh sudahlah, toh sebentar lagi kami akan segera sampai.' Aku pun kembali memejamkan mata dan menikmati tiap menit kedekatan ku dengan Draco.

And POV

Draco POV

Dia terlihat sudah tenang sekarang. Hey, Hermy ku ternyata sangat manis jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar nafasnya yang teratur. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak mimpi buruk lagi. Untung saja aku menyandarkan kepalanya dan memegang tangannya, jadi Hermy ku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan nyaman.

Oh tidak! Dia bergerak. Bagaimana jika nanti dia bangun? Aah aku tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan kondisi kami nanti kepadanya. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur.

"Awwh," rintih Hermione saat ingin meluruskan kepalanya.

'Dasar bodoh! Apa dia tidak tau leher ku juga sakit?' batin Draco

Hermione terus berusaha tuk melepaskan tangan kami. Dan aku juga berusaha agar tangannya tidak terlepas dariku.

"Tenang lah Hermy. Kau mengganggu tidurku," ucapku lirih sambil mempererat peganganku dan membuat posisi kami semakin nyaman.

'Ahh, akhirnya dia berhenti bergerak dan kembali tidur, syukurlah.'

Setelah memastikan Hermione tertidur, aku membuka mata dan kembali mamandang wajah Hermione yang sudah tertidur pulas seperti anak kecil.

Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku Hermione, tapi yang jelas aku selalu ingin kau didekatku. Jangan pernah menjauh dari ku, kau milikku!

End POV

**OoOoOoO**

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai di Perancis. Hermione turun dari pesawat dibantu oleh Draco. Setelah turun Hermione menggeliat dan merentangkan tangannya keatas. 'rasanya sangat bebas dan leherku rasanya sangat kaku,' Batin Hermione.

"Tidur pulas, eh?" ucap Draco yang melihat tingkah Hermione.

"Tidak juga, pinggang dan leherku rasanya mau patah!" ucap Hermione ketus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco. Dia tidak ingin Draco melihat wajahnya yang memerah jika melihat bagaimana posisi tidur mereka tadi. Hermione terpaksa bohong pada Draco, karena ia tidak mungkin menceritakan betapa nyaman dan hangatnya posisi tidur mereka tadi.

"Heh, kau pikir cuma kau saja yang kesakitan? Leherku rasanya juga mau patah tahu. Lagian kau itu tidur sapanjang perjalanan. Aku jadi bosan, harusnya kau itu menemaniku, kau partner yang menyebalkan." Draco juga ikut memarahi Hermione. Walaupun kejadian di pesawat adalah ulahnya, namun ia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh jika Hermione mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan! Aku lelah sekali dan tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu," ucap Hermione sambil berlalu meninggalkan Draco.

Walaupun sebenarnya Draco ingin protes karena merasa diperintah oleh Hermione, akhirnya Draco tetap saja mengikutinya. Karena Draco juga merasa lelah, karena selama perjalanan ia tidak tidur sedikit pun.

Mereka pun menemukan Taxi yang langsung membawa mereka menuju hotel tempat menginap yang sudah disiapkan panitia kompetisi.

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka dikejutkan oleh hal yang disampaikan oleh _receptionis_ hotel yang mengatakan bahwa kamar mereka hanya tinggal satu karena peserta kompetisi yang perempuan dan laki-laki berjumlah ganjil sehingga mereka yang merupakan peserta terakhir yang datang terpaksa tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begini? Bagaimana sih pelayanan hotel ini? Kenapa kami bisa kehabisan kamar? Aku ingin bertemu dengan meneger kalian!" teriak Hermione dengan keras saking syok nya mendegar kabar tersebut.

"Sudah lah Hermy, aku sangat lelah. Lagi pula mereka menyediakan 2 kamar dalam ruang tersebut. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu Draco. Tapi-" Hermione masih belum terima dan masih ingin protes, tetapi ketika melihat mata Draco yang benar-benar kelelahan, akhirnya Hermione pun menyetujuinya.

'Apa-apaan wajah dan matanya itu? Bukannya dia tadi juga tidur? Huffhh, dasar _ferret_,' Batin Hermione sambil terus mengikuti Draco yang berjalan duluan.

**OoOoOoO**

Astoria POV

Ini pertama kalinnya aku di sekolah tanpa Hermione. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku memang cukup dekat dengan Ginny, tapi aku yakin itu juga karena 'Mione. Apa mungkin aku tetap berbicara dengan Ginny tanpa Hermione? Aku kesepian, apalagi sebentar lagi jam istirahat.

"Hufffhh…" aku menghela napas cukup keras sehingga dapat terdengar oleh Ginny yang duduk dibelakangku.

"Kau tidak apa Tori?" Tanya Ginny dengan memelankan suaranya takut jika terdengar oleh professor Snape, guru kimia kami yang terkenal sangat galak dan sinis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ginny, hanya sedikt merindukan Hermione."

"Aahh… kau merindukan Hermione atau Dracooo?" Goda Ginny yang sukses membuat Ku tersipu malu.

"Eh, tentu saja aku lebih merindukan Hermione, Gin."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu kau menjadi kekasih Draco sekarang. Kalau Fansnya sampai tau, kau pasti-"

"Seharusnya kau mencemaskan jika seandainya kalian ketahuan bergosip dikelas ku, maka kalian akan mendapatkan detensi sepulang sekolah diruangan ku!" kalimat Ginny terpotong karena kalimat sarkastik khas Professor Snape didepan ku dan Ginny yang sudah memucat karena ketahuan bergosib.

"B-baik Professor," Jawab ku dan Ginny bersamaan.

Pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan, baik aku maupun Ginny tidak ada yang berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan kami tadi. Tapiii, _oh My_, ini detensi pertama ku seumur hidup.

Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan sendiri, Ginny pasti akan menemaniku. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Draco dan Hermione sekarang yah? Aku merindukan mereka berdua. Ku harap satu minggu akan berjalan dengan cepat.

And POV

.

.

"Hai Tori. Kau sendiri?"

"Ha? Oh hai Theo. Tadinya aku dengan Ginny, tapi dia ada urusan sebentar dengan Harry, katanya akan kembali secepatnya."

"Owh begitu. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu, silahkan."

Theo pun duduk berhadapan dengan Astoria. Awalnya mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain, namun seterusnya mereka dapat berbicara seperti teman lama.

"Haha… Awalnya aku pikir baik kau maupun Ginny tidak akan berbicara dengan ku jika tidak ada Hermione," Ucap Astoria disela tawanya karena mendengar cerita Theo tentang pertemanan dirinya dengan Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny dan juga Ron.

"Hehe.. Kau yang selalu tidak ingin lepas dari Hermione. Cobalah untuk berteman dengan yang lain. Rasanya punya banyak teman itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku takut untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain. Hermione juga sering mengatakan agar aku berteman dengan semua orang. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Wajah Astoria tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit murung.

"Hey, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu bersedih. Jika Hemione tahu aku membuat mu bersedih, aku pasti akan dibunuhnya," Ucap Theo yang dibuat se-memales mugkin agar Astoria tersenyum kembali.

"Haha… Kau ada-ada saja. Hermione tidak akan begitu." Astoria kembali seperti awal melihat wajah Theo yang menurutnya cukup konyol.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Mione sangat menjagamu. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau sangat polos, baginya kau sedah dianggapnya seperti adik."

"Aku tahu, dia sangat sangat sayang padaku. Aku pernah mempunyai teman dekat, tapi aku dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Sejak itu aku tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain Hermione, dan tentunya juga kalian." Astoria dan Theo sama-sama tertawa. Mereka benar-benar seperti teman lama yang telah lama tak berjumpa.

"Wah.. Wah… Kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" Goda Ginny yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Astoria. Harry yang mengekor dibelakang Ginny ikut tersenyum melihat teman-teman dekatnya semakin akrab.

"Kau tidak ketinggalan apa-apa Gin," Jawab Astoria sambil mempersilahkan Harry dan Ginny duduk.

"Mana Ron, Theo?" Tanya Harry setelah duduk di sebelah Theo.

"Dia sedang mendekati seorang gadis."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Ginny antusias.

"Ntah lah, katanya rahasia. Jika sukses, dia akan memberitahu kita."

"Dan jika gagal?" Tanya Astoria dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin kita akan kesulitan untuk menghiburnya." dan tawa pun mulai pecah dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan tertawa hingga jam istirahat pun usai.

**OoOoOoO**

Sesampainya di kamar, Hermione menunggu Draco selesai mandi. Dia memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua dan menyiapkan keperluan mereka besok. Setelah selesai, ia segera bergantian mandi dengan Draco sekaligus berendam air hangat.

"Setelah makan, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Draco setelah menelan makanannya.

"Tadi kau bilang sangat lelah? Istirahatlah, besok kegiatan kita sangat banyak."

"Ayolah Hermy, sekarang masih jam 8, masih ada banyak waktu untuk istirahat."

"Tidak! Aku lelah." Hermione pun membereskan perlengkapan makannya dan juga Draco. Dia juga mengambilkan Draco minum dan mencuci piring yang telah digunakan tadi.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar calon istri idaman," Goda Draco sambil melihat ekspresi Hermione.

"Jangan mengganggu ku, istirahat sana!"

" Kau terlihat manis saat marah Hermy."

"Berhentilah menggoda ku!"

"Tidak akan sebelum aku dapat apa yang aku mau."

"Huffhh…. Terserah kau saja." akhirnya Hermionne pun mengikuti kemauan Draco untuk berkeliling kota Paris

**OoOoOoO**

"Waaah, Menara Eifell sangat indah saat malam hari," ucap Hermione takjub.

"Siapa yang tadi sok menolak, eh?" Hermione tidak mengacuhkan Draco bicara, ia masih kagum dengan keindahan kota Paris dan terlalu malas untuk merusak mood nya yang sedang baik.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku?" kali ini Hermione benar-benar tidak mendengarkan perkataan Draco. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin ikut membawanya terbang.

Ia berusaha mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh beberapa pasang kasih ketika mereka menguapkan janji mereka dibawah salah satu keajaiban dunia yang telah tercipta dengan megahnya.

Merasa kesal tidak diacuhkan oleh Hermione, Draco pun menarik tangan Hermione hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Draco cepat menangkap pinggang Hermione dan jadilah saat ini posisi mereka berdekapan dengan Hermione setengah bergantung di tangan kanan Draco dan Draco yang sedikt membungkuk untuk menyeimbangkan dengan Hermione.

Cukup lama dalam posisi tersebut dengan saling memandang, akhirnya mereka baru kembali kepada kesadaran masing-masing. Hermione melepaskan dirinya dari Draco dan membereskan rambutnya yang tadi sedikt berantakan.

"Apa-apaan kau tadi? Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?!" Protes Hermione.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengacuhkan ku?"

"A.. aku biasa saja. Berhentilah bersikap manja Draco. Ayo kita kembali!" Ajak Hermione yang sudah agak melunak menghadapi Draco.

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau mau, pergi saja sana!"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Draco!" suara Hermione naik satu oktaf, namun Draco terus berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Baik lah, apa maumu?" Hermione pun menyerah, dia tahu tidak ada guna nya jika terus bersikeras dengan Draco.

Draco pun tersenyum nakal mendengar ucapan Hermione. Dia sukses membuat Hermione mengikuti kemauannya. "Ayo ikut aku!"

.

Setelah turun dari taxi dan melewati beberapa gank kecil dan juga semak belukar, akhirnya mereka sampai juga pada tujuannya. Hermione yang diminta Draco untuk menutup matanya, akhirnya bisa melihat kemana Draco menuntunnya selama beberapa menit lalu.

"Wow!" hanya itu lah kata yang dapat diucapkan oleh Hermione saking kagumnya pada tempat ini. Tempat ini bahkan lebih menenangkan dan indah dari pada menara Eifel.

"Kau suka?"

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Hermione balik. Draco terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hermione. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Hermione sangat suka alam. Ia menyukai bau hutan, ia suka danau yang indah, iya takut ketinggian tapi harapan terbesarnya adalah dapat mendaki gunung Himalaya, ia sangat suka hujan dan angin. Dan yang terpenting, dia suka kesunyian ini.

Draco POV

Aku suka saat dia ditempat yang indah. Lihat! Dia memejamkan matanya lagi dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan angin berhembus ketubuhnya. Ia benar-benar menikmati kesunyian ini bahkan tak menganggab ku ada.

Aneh memang, seorang Hermione Granger yang notabene seorang gadis periang dan juga sangat garang menyukai kesunyian. Aku pernah menanyakannya, walaupun awalnya ia tidak mau bercerita.

Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui kehidupan Hermione. Aku rasa hanya aku dan Harry yang mengetahuinya, mungkin Ginny juga. Ya, hidupnya berubah saat ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya, tepat saat kelulusan nya kelas 6 SD. Padahal dia masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui hal tersebut, namun ia masih dapat terus menjadi Hermione yang periang.

Tapi tidak lagi saat dia lulus dari JHS, ia baru saja lulus dengan hasil yang sangat membanggakan dan membawa banyak penghargaan. Namun apa yang didapatkannya sesampai dirumah? Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang mengganaskan, bahkan Hermione tak dapat melihat wajah ibunya untuk terakhir kali karena hampir sebagian tubuh bagian atas ibunya hancur karena kecelakan.

Sejak itulah dia suka kesunyian dan hanya akan tertawa untuk beberapa moment. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya tertawa, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Harry. "Jika kita mendengar dan melihat tawanya Hermione, rasanya seperti mendapatkan segelas air dingan dipadang pasir yang sangt panas." Sangat menyegarkan dan melegakan, seperti itulah rasanya. Tapi, Hermione sekarang hanya akan tersenyum jika yang lainnya tertawa dengan kerasnya.

Aahh, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan tawanya.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam kami dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku segera melihat arlojiku dan terkejut mendapatkan sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Dan untuk kembali kehotel, akan memakan waktu setengah jam.

"Owh tidak!" teriak Draco sedikit histeris.

And POV

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hermione yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Draco yag mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, dan kita belum kembali ke hotel!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Hermione sedikit bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika sudah lewat jam 12!" Teriak Draco lagi.

"Apa?!"

"Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan agar aku bisa tertidur," jawab Draco dengan nada yang.. mencurigakan?

"A… apa masudmu?"

TBC

A/N

Haaaiii…

Ayurjmalfoy kembali..

Hehe.. makasih karena masih ada yang mau baca fic ku ini, karena, well, ku pikir gak ada lagi yang minat baca fic ini. Tapi tenang aja, aku gak akan membiarkan fic ini terbangkalai begitu aja. So, akan aku usahakan untuk update cepat, jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan cepat. Karena ada satu tema yang mau aku bikin pairing Dramione lagi.

Tapi karena gak mau punya banyak hutang cerita,jadi aku mau nyelesein satu-satu dulu.

The last, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaa…

Love you guys

Ayurjmalfoy

Ini balesan Review-nya

**dragonjun****:** haiii… ini udah lanjut..

R&R lagi?

**priscillaveela**: hai priscillaveela .. iya nih, kasian sama Hermy, tapi tenang aja, ini masih proses kog, belum akhir. Jadi ikutin terus ya gemana kisah Dramione nya. Maaf aku baru bisa update.. review lagi?

**Kiyouko Akane**: hai Kiyouko Akane. Makasih ya atas reviewnya. Iya nih, masih banyak bgt kekuranganku dalam fic ini. Dan tentang Draco yang OOC, aku bakalan usahain buat gak terlalu. Gemana dengan 2 chapter ini? Apakah Drao masih terlalu OOC? Mohon dukungannya terus yaa…

**Zaap**: hai… makash ya reviewnya… kalo tentang berapa chapter, aku masih belum tentuin, soalnya aku masih nulis ampe chap ke 7 dan itu kurasa masih panjang. Jadi bisa diperkirakan nyampe 10 keatas lah.

Smoga kamu gak bosan bacanya…

**Chyntia**: hai chyntia… ia, kasian ma Hermy-nya. Tapi tenang aja, endingnya tetap Dramione kog. Maaf ya, baru bisa update. R&R again?

**Adellia Celbalrai Malfoy**: hehe.. kasih tau nggak ya? Tapi kalo aku kasih tau sekarang, gak surprise lagi donk? Tapi yang pasti bukan temannya Hermy kog, seseorang yang udah bikin Hermy kehilangan "tawanya". Siapa hayoooo? Kalo kamu ngikutin cerita ini, pasti kamu bisa nebak. Hehe…

**ZeeMe**: hai lagi ZeeMe… makasih ya, berkat dirimu banya lagi yang harus aku edit.. karena kesalahan ku itu ternyata fatal juga.. hehe…

Aku suka kog ada yang memperhatikan penulisanku atau memberikan kritik yang lain. Karena disanalah aku tahu dimana kesalahanku dan dimana aku harus memperbaikinya. Makasih yaaa… R&R lagiii?

**FairYuzka**: hai lagi FairYuzka… owh ternyata satu orang toh.. jadi boleh kupanggil Yuzka?

Waahh, kayanya hubungan Draco ama Tori bakalan lama deh. Tapi tenang aja, sebelum Draco cinta beneran ama Tori, ia bakalan sadar kog sama perasaannya yang sebenarnya dengan Hermy. jadi, tungguin terus yhaa…

Maaf aku sempat menelantarkan fic ini. Smoga kamu gak keecewa yhaa..

**OktaMalfoy**: bukan, bukan Dephne. Tapi seseorang dimasa lalu Theo yang bakalan muncul di beberapa chap lagi.. Draco itu masih galau sama perasaannya, tapi dia udah ngambil keputusan buat jadian ama Torii (chap 3). Jangan kecewa yha,.

Iya nih, mereka udah di Paris. Romantic? Haha… akan aku usahakan, tapi aku nggak janji yaa..

Mefennyy: tetap jadi kog. Nih buktinya mereka udah di Paris. Hehe..

R&R again?

**qunnyv19** : hai juga qunnyv19 … iya nih, berkat beberapa review dari reviewer banyak yang harus aku rombak. Dan saranmu juga bakalan aku usahain kog, tapi sering juga lupa. Hehe..

Semoga kamu suka chap ini ya..

review lagi?

**Ms. Loony Lovegood**: hai Ms.. makasih ya udah review.. iya, Draco pikir itu hanya perasaan sebagai sahabat aja, taunya?

Ckck… dasar Draco gak peka.. smoga kamu suka chap ini ya…

**Zulfanurrahmani**: makasih ya udah suka…

Ne dah up date. R&R again?

**Arinamour036**: hehe… harapan mu terkabulkan..

Ntar di Paris emang ada seseorang kog.. tapi orangnya bukan yang kamu sebutin. Coba terka lagi?

**galuhtikatiwi**: ya nih, cerita aku emang rada sedih. Tapi aku usahain happy ending kog..

Nah itu dia balesan reviewnya..

R&R again?

Salam hangat

ayurjmalfoy


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), Dramione and many pairing

:

:

:

Chapter 5

Mrs, Greengrass POV

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku tahu anak itu akan jauh lebih baik dari Astoria. Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Demi kebahagian Astoria, aku juga kehilangan buah hati ku yang lain. Astoria adalah dunia ku saat ini, prioritas utama ku. Sekarang hanya Astoria yang aku miliki, aku tidak ingin anakku menderita lagi dan menjadi nomor 2. Tidak akan aku biarkan anakku merasa menjadi nomor 2 lagi, karena sekarang hanya dia yang aku miliki. Hanya dia.

Aku bahkan sengaja menghancurkan keluarga Granger supaya anak-anakku tidak lagi berkiblat kepada keluarganya.

Aku bahkan membuat kehidupan gadis idola anak-anakku hancur, sehingga mereka tidak perlu lagi merasa iri dan merasa tidak beruntung.

Ya, semua itu telah aku lakukan! Katakanlah aku psykopat, tapi ini semua ku lakukan demi kebahagian anak-anak ku. Karena kelalaianku, karena tindakan ku, aku telah kehilang anakku. Ya, dia pergi meninggalkan ku, dia membenci ku, dia membenci hidupnya. Sekarang tak akan ku biarkan Astoria merasakan itu.

Ya!

Anak ku akan bahagia, tidak akan ku biarkan anak itu merebut kebahagiaan Astoria. Aku tahu bahwa Astoria mencintai anak tunggal dari Malfoy group, tidak akan aku biarkan dia merebut cinta anakku.

Aku sudah membuat Astoria menjadi nomor 1 dirumah, disekolah, dan sekarang hanya akan ada Astoria di hati Malfoy junior itu. Aku akan menyingkirkan anak itu! Apa pun yang terjadi, Draco Lucius Malfoy akan menjadi menantu ku, milik anakku Astoria Greengrass, bukan Hermione Granger. Akan aku pastikan itu!

Mrs, Greengrass POV End

Hermione POV

Aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Owh God! Kalau aku tahu akan begini jadinya lebih baik aku tidak usah keluar hotel dan menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah tadi.

"Draco? Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hmm…"

"Cepatlah Draco. Aku lelah, aku juga mengantuk!"

"Diamlah Hermy, kalau kau terus bergerak aku tidak bisa tidur!" Aku menghentikan gerakanku yang gelisah. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika saat ini kepala Draco berada di pangkuanku dan aku harus membelai rambut pirang Draco agar pria itu bisa tertidur? Aish..

Ntahlah, Ini bisa disebut musibah atau anugrah untuk ku, bahkan dalam anganpun aku tak pernah berani membayangkannya. Berada di samping Draco, membuatnya tidur dipangkuanku terasa mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Apalagi dengan status hubungan Draco dan Astoria sekarang. Astaga! Apakah aku sudah berkhianat dengan Astoria?

Tidak!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus tahu diri siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan aku tidak boleh merusak kebahagian Astoria.

Tapi, bolehkan aku menikmati waktu ini walau hanya sekejap saja? Tori, aku berjanji, lepas dari Paris, maka perasaan dan kenangan ini akan aku kubur dalam-dalam.

Hanya aku saja yang akan tahu tentang rasa ini. Aku janji!

Aku kembali merasakan pergerakan di pangkuan ku. Astaga! _Ferret_ ini belum juga tidur! Aku kembali menyesali keputusanku beberapa waktu yang lalu.

And POV

_Flash Back_

"Kau harus membantu ku supaya aku tertidur Hermy!"

"Tidak Draco, tidak! Mana mungkin aku masuk kamar mu dan membiarkan kau tidur dipangkuan ku?!"

"Singkirkan pikiran buruk dari otak encermu itu Hermy, kau hanya perlu membelai kepala ku agar aku tertidur. Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku insomnia jika belum tertidur sebelum jam 12 malam. Dan obat insomnia ku hanya dengan belaian lembut seseorang."

"Berhentilah mengada-ada Draco. Bagaimana jika kau dirumah? Siapa yang akan membelaimu?"

"Tentu saja mom ku!" Jawab Draco tak kalah semangat dengan suara Hermione. Namun ia melihat raut wajah Hermione berubah menjadi sedikit murung ketika Draco mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

'Apakah ia merindukan ibunya? Owh tidak! Aku mengacaukan malam indah ini!' Rutuk Draco dalam hati menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Sudah lah! Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam. Sampai kapan kita mau berdebat terus?!" Perintah Draco sambil menarik Hermione kekamarnya.

Hermione yang juga sudah lelah akhirnya menurut saja.

_Flash back end_

**OoOoOoO**

"Bagaimana mate? Kau berhasil?"

"Menurut mu bagaimana?" Terukir seringai nakal dari Ron yang menandakan bahwa dia sukses menjalankan misinya.

"Whoaa… selamat mate. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kau menyusul aku dan Ginny."

"Tenanglah Harry, aku tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai kakak. Masa aku di dahului oleh adik ku?" Harry terkekeh mendengar penuturan Ron yang menurutnya sangat menjunjung harga diriya itu.

"Jadi siapa gadis malang itu?" Tanya Harry yang sukses membuat Ron mendelik tajam kearah Harry."

"Lavender Brown, anak XI IPS 2. Dia sangat cantik, manis dan manja. Aku bertemu dengannya saat perlombaan basket. Kau tahu? Dia bela-belaan masuk tim cheerleaders hanya untuk menarik perhatian ku," Ucap Ron dengan bangga sambil meninggikan dagu dan membusungkan dadanya.

"_Well_, awalnya ku pikir kau suka pada Hermione?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Hermione, dia adalah gadis yang sempurna. Tapi kau kan tahu, aku sudah berusaha untuk memberikan hatiku padanya. Tapi dia terlalu cuek pada pria, dan juga galak. Lagi pula, dia sahabat kita mate, aku tidak ingin merusak hal itu."

"Aku bangga padamu, mate. Kau benar-benar sudah berpikir secara dewasa."

"Hei, Tentu saja, aku ini kan pria idaman," canda Ron kembali kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku menyesal memuji mu mate," kekeh Harry sambil mendaratkan tinju lemahnya ke bahu sahabatnya itu.

Ya, lama mereka tidak melewati masa-masa seperti ini. Kesibukan mereka yang berbeda-beda membuat mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan ketika mereka di Junior High school dulu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk Camping di alam bebas atau hanya sekedar menginap dirumah salah satunya.

**OoOoOoO**

Hermione POV

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan pinggang yang sedikit sakit dan mata yang sedikit bengkak. Haaahh… Lagi-lagi aku mimpi Dray. Semakin aku dekat dengannya semakin aku sering bermimpi bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku. Tapi tunggu! Bukankah semalam aku masih dikamar Dray? Dengan enggan aku membuka mata dan menemukan diriku telah terbaring dikamar ku sendiri dan tertutupkan selimut tebal yang hangat.

Apakah Dray yang membawa ku ke kamar? Apakah dia menggendongku? Ah tidak-tidak! Apa aku berjalan ketika tidur? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat ketika pikiran ku kini telah berjalan kemana-mana.

"Aku butuh berendam supaya segar." Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

POV end

Setelah rapi, Hermione pun segera menuju kamar partnernya. Ia berharap bahwa partnernya telah bangun, namun harapan Hermione pupus sudah ketika menemukan Draco masih dalam posisi nyamannya dibawah selimut tebal.

"Draco! Ayo bangun!" Hermione merasa kesal dengan Draco. Padahal ia yang semalam kurang tidur, kenapa malah Draco yang bangun telat?

"Dracoooo!"

"Dracooo! Jika kau tidak bangun juga, maka aku akan menyirammu dengan air panas!" Maki Hermione yang masih sibuk menggoyangkan tubuh Draco agar musang tidur ini cepat bangun. Namun Draco tidak juga bangun, ia hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya sedikit dan semakin mempererat selimutnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya melihat Draco yang semakin mempererat selimutnya. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Hermione menarik selimut Draco hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas Draco yang tidak tertutup baju.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Teriak Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan secara spontan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Apa-apan sih kau Hermy? Kenapa berteriak seperti Bunshee hah?"

"Kenapa kau tidur tidak menggunakan baju?"

"Jadi kau teriak hanya karena ini? Aku tidur memang tidak menggunakan atasan Hermy, tapi aku masih menggunakan celana. Berhentilah berpikir mesum begitu," Ucap Draco sambil malas-malasan berdiri dari tempat tidur empuknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang…" Hermione membalikan tubuhnya sambil menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai keubun-ubun. Namun kalimatnya tidak terselesaikan karena ia tidak sadar bahwa Draco sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

Hermione tidak dapat berkutik sediktpun, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mencium aroma mint khas Draco, ia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Draco yang terbilang atletis dan sempurna ditambah perutnya yang _sixpeck_.

"Terpesona dengan tubuh ku, eh?" Sindir Draco diiringi seringai khasnya yang menurut Hermione sangat menyebalkan. Nyawa Hermione baru kembali keraganya. Ia baru bisa mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Draco.

"Dalam mimpi mu Draco! Cepat lah mandi dan siap-siap! Kita sudah sangat terlambat!" Perintah Hermione dan langsung meninggalkan Draco tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Draco.

'Apa-apaan _beaver_ itu? Memerintahku seenaknya saja. Aku tidak akan terlambat jika bukan karenanya,' Rutuk Draco dalam hati dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Flash back

"Draco? Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hmm…"

"Cepatlah Draco. Aku lelah, aku juga mengantuk"

"Diamlah Hermy, kalau kau terus bergerak aku tidak bisa tidur!" Hermione menghentikan gerakannya yang gelisah. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang jika saat ini kepala Draco berada di pangkuannya dan Hermione harus membelai rambut pirang Draco agar pria itu bisa tertidur.

Namun tidak Hermione saja yang sebenarnya merasa kacau. Draco juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bukannya cepat tertidur dengan belaian lembut Hermione, Draco malah merasa enggan untuk memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rasa nyaman ini terlewatkan begitu saja.

Draco POV

Ini benar-benar gila. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Hermy mau menuruti keinginanku. Hei! Insomnia ku memang ada, aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong pada Hermione. Hanya saja akan lebih mudah bagi ku untuk tidur jika mendapatkan belaian.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal, bukannya cepat tertidur aku malah tidak bisa tidur. Aku sangat menikmati tidur dipangkuan Hermyku. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa mencium bau khasnya, lavender.

Aku suka wangi tubuhnya dan membuat ku kecanduan. Hei, dia berhenti membelaiku! Aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan benar saja, Hermione sudah tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Dan tangannya masih saja menempel di kepalaku ralat tepatnya dipipiku. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasakan ada aliran listrik disekujur tubuhku.

Tapi kasihan juga melihatnya tertidur dalam posisi begitu. Sebaiknya aku memindahkannya.

POV End

Draco pun memindahkan Hermione ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya diatas kasur. Tidak lupa ia menyelimuti Hermione dengan selimut tebalnya. Lama Draco memandang wajah damai Hermione dalam tidurnya, ia pun membelai Hermione dan merapikan anak rambut Hermione yang berkeliaran.

"Selamat tidur Hermy. Semoga mimpi indah." Draco pun mengecup kening Hermione dan membiarkan gadis itu larut dalam tidurnya.

Saat Draco hendak meninggalkan kamar Hermione , ia mendengar Hermione menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas. Draco pun kembali mendekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Hermione.

"Dray, aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Dray? Dray!" Hermione mulai terisak dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar dan berkeringat. Draco pun mendekat dan mendekap Hermione dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Hermione kembali tidur dengan tenang dan tidak mengigau lagi.

"Siapa Dray? Apakah Hermy mencintai seorang pria? Akan ku hajar laki-laki itu jika berani membuat Hermy-ku menangis seperti ini. Besok kau akan ku introgasi Hermy," ucap Draco sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali kekamarnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 dan Draco masih sibuk bolak-balik diatas kasurnya. Bukan hanya karena insomnianya saja yang menyebabkan ia sulit tidur, tapi juga karena Hermione kembali menyebutkan nama Dray dalam tidurnya. Draco penasaran siapa laki-laki yang bisa membuat Hermine begitu takut kehilangnnya, padahal selama ini yang Draco tahu tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang dapat menaklukan hati gadis yang seperti singa itu. Dan Draco juga tidak pernah melihat Hermione dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya dan juga murid HHS.

'Aku akan mencari tahu siapa Dray itu,' Batin Draco dan memejamkan matanya.

Flash back End

Setelah selesai, mereka pun segera ke aula hotel tempat dimana seluruh peserta kompetisi dikumpulkan. Dan benar saja, mereka adalah peserta terakhir yang datang. Semua peserta sudah berkumpul 30 menit yang lalu dan mereka sudah saling memperkenalkan diri. Dan kini semua mata tertuju kepada Hermione dan juga Draco ketika mereka membuka pintu aula tersebut.

Hermione merasa gelisah dipandang dengan tatapan seperti itu, ia merutuki Draco penyebab kesialannya ketika pertama kali sampai disini. Sedangkan Draco terus saja berjalan dengan angkuhnya sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Maaf kami terlambat, kemarin kami lupa waktu sehingga pagi ini bangun terlambat," Ucap Draco sambil tidak lupa memberikan senyumnya yang paling mempesona.

Hermione bisa mendengar hampir seluruh gadis yang ada diruangan itu histeris melihat senyum Draco. Hermione hanya bisa memutar matanya melihat Draco semakin tebar pesona pada semua gadis.

"Dasar musang jelek! Disaat seperti ini kau masih tetap tebar pesona?" Sindir Hermione sambil sengaja menyenggol bahu Draco.

"Kau cemburu, eh?" Seringai Draco sebelum Hermione benar-benar meninnggalkannya dibelakang sendirian.

Akhirnya Hermione dan Draco pun diminta memperkenalkan diri mereka dan bergabung dengan anggota yang lainnya. Setelah mendapatkan instruksi dari ketua pelaksana kegiatan ini, mereka pun segera melaksanakan tugas masing-masing dalam berpasangan.

Hermione masih kesal dengan Draco, karena menurutnya Dracolah penyebab keterlambatannya pagi ini. Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah, Draco malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk tebar pesona dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di aula.

**OoOoOoO**

"Dasar musang jelek, bau, menyebalkan, sok tampan," Rutuk Herrmione sambil terus mengetik dilaptopnya dengan kasar.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan keyboardnya jika mengetik dengan tenaga monstermu Hermy," Goda Draco sambil memamerkan senyum yang tadinya sempat membuat ia tidak bisa terlepas dari fans barunya.

Draco segera mengambil posisi nyamannya disamping Hermione, ia duduk dengan posisi meletakan tangannya memangku wajahnya sendiri sambil memasang wajah _innocent-_nya yang menurut Hermione sangat menyebalkan ralat sangat tampan tapi ia enggan untuk mengakuinya.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah bodohmu itu dan segera kerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasmu Draco! Kalau kau tidak mau membantu ku, pergi saja sana! Sibukan dirimu dengan para gadis centil itu. Tidak usah mengacuhkanku!" ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Wow, jadi kau merasa teracuhkan oleh ku, eh? Kau cemburu pada fans baru ku?" Goda Draco yang sukses membuat wajah Hermione memerah entah karena merasa kesal dengan Draco atau merasa terbakar karena Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hermione.

Hermione memilih diam dan melanjutkan mengetik tugasnya dari pada meladeni perperangan yang tidak akan ada habisnya ini. Namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa semenjak kehadiran mereka yang menyita perhatian berpuluh pasang mata tadi, masih ada sepasang mata yang tiada hentinya terus menatap mereka, tepatnya menatap intens kearah Hermione.

"Bukankah ia sangat manis Pans?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Hermione.

"Ya, dia manis. Lalu kau mau apa? Menyatakan cinta padanya?" jawab sang gadis jutek yang bernama lengkap Pansy Parkinson.

"Jika bisa kenapa tidak?" Jawab sang pria lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis yang diajaknya bicara.

"Blaise Zabini! Apa kau tidak melihat kalau mereka itu sepasang kekasih? Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Lihatlah cara mereka menatap satu sama lain? Sangat intens!" Jawab Pansy yang sekarang juga ikut memperhatikan Hermione dan Draco.

Pria berkulit gelap yang diteriaki dengan nama Blaise Zabini itu pun kembali menoleh kearah tempat duduk Hermione. Dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara Draco memandang Hermione dan Hermione memandang Draco dengan wajah yang kemerahan akibat, tersipu? Blaise tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol dua sejoli itu.

Pansy kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada pria yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama. Ia tersenyum karena ini pertama kalinya Blaise kembali tersenyum karena seorang gadis. Ia bahagia, akhirnya pikiran sahabatnya ini bisa berpaling dari seorang gadis yang telah meninggalkannya. Walaupun bukan dirinyalah penyebab senyum itu.

Pansy POV

Kau tahu, ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, itu rasanya sangat sakit. Sangat! Seolah setiap senyum yang ia pamerkan padamu bagai pisau yang ikut menggores permukaan tubuhmu.

Tapi aku baru tahu, bahwa ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai terpukul karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, itu lebih menyakitkan, berpuluh kali lipat dari pada melihatnya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Rasanya bukan hanya tubuhku saja yang digoresi dengan pisau, tapi hatiku! Hatiku tertusuk sangat dalam melihanya hancur. Melihatnya terpuruk.

Jika orang bertanya apa defenisi cinta bagiku, maka aku akan menjawab, cinta bagiku adalah ketika mampu mempertahankan senyum orang yang kita cintai walau senyum itu bukanlah untuk kita. Munafik?

Tidak! Percayalah, aku lebih memilih rasa sakit karena melihatnya bahagia dari pada sakit karena melihatnya terluka.

Bodoh?

Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau benar-benar telah menemukan orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hatimu. Bukan sekedar nafsu, bukan sekedar suka, dan bukan sekedar obsesi. Tapi cinta tulus yang hanya akan kau rasakan sekali seumur hidupmu.

Walaupun terluka, aku bahagia pernah merasakannya. Walaupun sakit, aku tak pernah menyesal akan rasa ini. Karena bertemu dengan mu adalah takdir terindah bagi ku. Menjadi sahabatmu, adalah mimpi yang tak pernah terbayangkan.

Jika kehadiran orang baru mampu menjahit kembali luka yang telah terbuka cukup lama. Maka akan ku biarkan luka lamaku kemballi terbuka.

Demi kebahagianmu.

End POV

Kembali ke meja Draco dan juga Hermione, mereka sekarang sama-sama sibuk dengan tugasnya dalam suasana diam seribu bahasa. Namun Draco teringat kejadian semalam, dan lidahnya sudah sangat gatal untuk menanyakan hal itu sekarang.

"Hermy, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit pribadi?" Tanya Draco hati-hati.

"Hnn." Hermione hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Siapa Dray?"

"..?.."

**TBC**

Balesan review:

**Mrs. Malfoy:** hehe.. maaf ya lama update.

R&R again?

**Andreanibebe**: makasih ya udh mau baca.. nih udh update langsung 2 chap. Semoga suka yaa,..

**Guest**: puitis bangeet..

Tapi begitulah cinta..

**Dragonjun**: hehe Hermione emank gak ada cowoknya disini, tapi yang deketin banyak kog. Cukuplah membuat Draco cemburu menguras hati..

Haha…

#senyumdevil


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), Dramione and many pairing

:

:

:

Chapter 6

Sore ini mentari masih setia memberikan kehangatannya pada bumi yang sedang dipijaki oleh Hermione. Hermione memandang pemandangan pantai yang indah di depan matanya. 'Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, pasti sunset-nya akan sangat indah,' Pikir Hermione terus memandangi langit yang saat ini berwarna jingga terang. Ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan panasnya matahari dan desiran lembut angin pantai menyapa kulitnya yang putih dan mulus.

Kejadian kemarin di Aula masih terus terngiang dimemori Hermione. Ia tidak habis pikir kejadian kemarin akan membuat ia dan Dray tidak bicara sampai hari ini.

Flash back

"Hermy, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit pribadi?" Tanya Draco hati-hati.

"Hnn." Hermione hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Siapa Dray?"

"..?.." Hermione bingung akan menjawab apa, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Dray adalah Draco dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengetahui nama Dray? Apakah ia melihat Hp Hermione atau jangan-jangan- 'Dray mendengarku menyebutnya dalam tidurku?'

"Hermy?"

'Owh tidak! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Hermione masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar Draco yang dari tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Hermyyy!" Teriak Draco yang akhirnya berhasil membuat pikiran Hermione kembali pada tubuhnya.

"Ha? A, eerr itu. Aku-"

"Hai, boleh kami bergabung?" Kalimat Hermione terpotong oleh seseorang. Hermione bersyukur karena orang itu telah menyelamatkannya. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah bencana untuknya dan juga Draco. Jika boleh memilih, mungkin Hermione tidak mau diselamatkan oleh sang pemilik suara yang menyapa mereka tadi.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan." Hermione menjawab dengan sangat semangat.

"Aku Blaise Zabini kalian boleh memanggilku Blaise. Dan ini partner ku, Pansy Parkinson"

"Senang bertemu kalian. Aku-"

"Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Ya, ya aku tahu siapa kalian. Kejadian tadi sudah cukup membuat semua orang mengingat kalian." Jawab Pansy sarkastik yang memotong perkataan Hermione.

"Pans!" tegur Blaise. "Maaf ya guys, Pansy sebenarnya anak yang manis, tapi sedikit jutek." Pansy hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar kata 'manis' terlontar dari mulut Blaise.

"Her-mio-knee-, wah nama mu sangat sulit sekali. Aku panggil Hermy boleh kan?" Tanya Blaise sambil terus menatap Hermione.

"Tidak boleh! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Hermy. kau bisa memanggilnya Mione." Jawab Draco dingin sebelum Hermione sempat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa begitu Hermy?"

"Ha? Eerr itu… Aku-"

"Itu panggilan sayang Draco untuk Hermione, Blaise. Harusnya kau mengerti," Timpal Pansy yang sudah mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau bukan pacarnya kan Draco Malfoy? Harusnya kau tak perlu mengatur-ngatur Hermy, bukan begitu Hermy?"

"Kalau aku pacarnya, kau mau apa?!" Tantang Draco yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Draco!" Hermione juga ikut berdiri mengikuti Draco yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu.

Teriakan dimeja mereka cukup menarik perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni aula yang sedang asik menikmati hidangan mereka. Bahkan panitia pelaksana pun ikut berdiri dan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang Professor yang terbilang masih cukup muda menghampiri meja Hermione dan Draco.

"Maaf Professor, hanya kesalah pahaman saja. Kami mohon maaf telah membuat keributan Professor," Ucap Hermione tulus menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi dimejanya.

"Baik, miss,, "

"Granger sir, Hermione Granger," Jawab Hermione sedikit gugup.

"Baik Miss. Granger, kau tahukan apa tujuan kompetensi ini diadakan selain melihat kemampuan akademis dimasing-masing Negara?"

"Tentu Sir, untuk menjalin persahabatan antar Negara dan juga menjalin kerjasama," Jawab Hermione yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan suaranya.

"Bagus, kau cukup pintar untuk menjawab apa yang saya tanyakan. Tapi kalian berempat tetap akan mendapat hukuman karena telah mengganggu ketenangan peserta yang lain. Dan ini juga peringatan untuk yang lain. Kita disini bukan untuk bersaing, tetapi untuk menjalin persahabatan," Tegas Professor Remus Lupin lebih keras dari nada sebelumnya agar dapat terdengar oleh peserta yang lainnya." Temui saya nanti diruangan khusus panitia."

"Baik sir." Koor keempat remaja tadi yang sudah memasang wajah lemas.

"_Great_! Hari pertama dan kita sudah dapat masalah. _Congratulation_ untuk para _gentelment_ kita," Ucap Pensy sinis namun terus menatap tajam kearah Hermione.

Hermione segera meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari kekamarnya. Dan sejak itu Hermione mendiamkan Draco hingga besoknya. Bahkan tetap menganggap Draco tidak ada ketika mereka sama-sama menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh panitia.

Flash back End

Namun, saat ia tengah terhanyut dengan apa yang sedang dinikmatinya, seseorang telah berada disampingnya dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Hermione yang merasakan perubahan atmosfer disampingnya, segera membuka matanya dan menoleh kesampingnya. Walau sedikit terkejut, namun Hermione kembali memasang wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Aku menggangu?"

"Tidak," Jawab Hermione sambil kembali menoleh kedepan menghadap mentari yang sudah mulai terbenam.

"Kau masih marah masalah kemarin?"

"Tidak, tapi jangan seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa membuat orang salah paham dengan hubungan kita."

"Tapi aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang juga memanggilmu Hermy! Hanya aku satu-satunya yang boleh memanggilmu begitu!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah milikmu Draco!" jawab Hermione dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Owh, jadi hanya Dray yang boleh memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Draco seperti tidak rela.

"Dray bukan siapa-siapaku. Kami hanya bersahabat."

"Yah, kau dan dia adalah sahabat dan juga pasangan yang sangat kau inginan dalam tidurmu sampai kau selalu menyebutnya dalam tidurmu. Ya.. ya… aku mengerti sekarang," Ucap Draco sambil berdiri meninggalkan Hermione.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Draco. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan ku padannya," Ucap Hermione lirih hampir tak terdengar. Tapi suara Hermione cukup terdengar bagi Draco sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluk Hermione dengan lembutnya. Hermione sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco, namun ia tetap tidak bergerak dan tangisnya pun sudah mulai mereda.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan! Buat aku mengerti. Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya pada ku. Anggap saja aku sama dengan Harry yang sangat kau percaya. Apakah aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kepercayaanmu?"

'Kau salah Draco. Kau tidak hanya mendapatkan kepercayaanku tapi kau juga berhasil mendapatkan hati dan cintaku'

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Draco untuk menunggu Hermione berbicara.

"Aku mencintainya. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Kami hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, melakukan apa yang menurut orang konyol namun sangat menyenangkan bagi kami. Kami selalu berteriak satu sama lain, namun kembali berbicara lembut saat ada yang mengalah. Aku selalu mengalah dengan diakhiri dengan teriakan frustasiku hermione tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata frustasi lalu dia akan tertawa dan mulai berbicara lembut padaku. Dia selalu memperlakukan aku berbeda, seolah aku adalah miliknya. Apakah salah jika aku mencintai seseorang yang membuat aku yang bukan siapa-siapa menjadi sesorang yang special? Tapi apa? Dia malah menyukai seorang gadis cantik yang baru dikenalnya!"

Dan air mata Hermione pun kembali mengalir dengan derasnya dan membasahi kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Draco.

"Kau tidak salah Hermione. Laki-laki itu yang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui bahwa kau benar-benar sangat istimewa."

'Dan kau adalah laki-laki yang bodoh itu Dray!' Hermione semakin menangis mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco.

"Dan apakah hanya dia yang boleh memanggimu Hermy?" Hermione terkekeh mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco. Ntah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut pria bersurai pirang platina ini.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Astoria yang bilang. Katanya kau benci dengan sebutan Hermy dan hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilmu Hermy. kau benci dengan Dray mu itu kan? Karena hanya dia yang boleh memanggilmu Hermy kan? Ck, klise sekali," jawab Draco dengan nada yang sulit ditafsirkan antara marah, sinis dan,, cemburu?

"Haha.." kali ini Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar penjelaskan Draco.

"Ha.. ha.. kau ini. Apakah pemikiran mu benar hanya sedangkal itu?" Ucap Hermione sambil menghapus air matanya campuran air mata sedih dan juga air mata tawanya.

"Heh, jaga bicara mu _Beaver_." Draco sekarang bisa menoleh kearah Hermione karena Hermione tidak lagi menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Draco. Draco senang Hermione bisa tertawa lagi, walaupun gadis itu sudah menginjak _image_-nya dengan mengatakan bahwa otaknya sangat dangkal.

"Yang memanggilku 'Hermy' hanya Dad-ku. Dia sangat sayang padaku dan juga Mom. Dia bilang aku adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah dimilikinya seumur hidup. Katanya hanya Dad dan pria yang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan ku, hanya pria beruntung yang boleh memanggilku Hermy." Hermione terkekeh sendiri mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Draco pun juga ikut tersenyum sambil terus mengusap kepala Hermione yang kembali bersandar dipundaknya.

"Namun semua kebahagian dan kesempurnaan hidup yang aku rasakan semuanya tiba-tiba hilang dalam sekejap hanya karena Dad jatuh bangkrut dan Mom mendapati foto mesra Dad bersama wanita lain. Ya, wanita itu masih sangat cantik dan muda. Tapi kenapa dia harus memilih Dad-ku? Dad bukanlah pengusaha yang kaya, dia hanya memiliki perusahaan yang sederhana dan sudah memiliki keluarga. Kenapa harus keluarga kami Draco? Hiks.. Hiks.. Saat itu aku masih kecil, aku masih kelas 6 SD, dan hiks, aku harus membiarkan Dad pergi dari rumah kami Hiks, tanpa memberitahu aku kemana dan kapan akan kembali." Hermione sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung tangisnya. Sekarang yang terdengar hanya suara isakan tangis Hermione dan suara Draco yang menenangkan Hermione.

"Cup-cup, tak apa Hermy, kau bisa mengeluarkan segalanya. Jangan ditahan lagi, kau bisa menangis sepuasmu," Ucap Draco dengan sangat lembut dan terus membelai kepala Hermione.

Tak lama setelah itu tangiasan Hermione sudah tak terdengar lagi, hanya suara nafas teratur Hermione yang terdengar ditemani semilir angin dan pecahan ombak yang menambah keindahan terangnya rembulan yang kini menggantikan tugas mentari untuk menyinari mereka.

"Tidur lah yang nyenyak Hermy, dan mimpikanlah aku. Jangan mimpikan Dray bodohmu itu." Draco pun menggendong Hermy ala _Bridal style_ kekamar mereka.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi sudah ada sepasang mata yang terus memandangi mereka dengan tatapan marah, kesal, cumburu dan juga menyesal.

**OoOoOoO**

Astoria POV

Huffhh,,,. Aku rindu pada Hermione. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekaranng yah? Haahhh,, kenapa Draco tidak pernah menghubungi ku? Kami baru saja jadi sepasang kekasih dan dia sudah meninggalkan ku. Ah, dan sialnya aku sangat merindukannya sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku bosan selalu dirumah, Ginny juga lagi sibuk. Apa aku telfon Theo saja yha? Ah tidak-tidak, aku harus bilang apa nanti?

'Panjang umur', saat Astoria kebingungan bagaimana cara menghubungi Theo, ring tone "This is me" dari Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas nya pun berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Theo dilayar hp Astoria.

"hallo?... Tidak juga… kemana?... Baiklah… kau jemput?... Sekarang?... aku belum siap-siap,…. Baiklah… 10 menit…. Oke… bye…" aku langsung ke atas untuk mengganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap. Aku tidak percaya Theo mau mengajakku ke pameran lukisan. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang tempo hari dikatakan oleh Theo? Ah tidak, itu bukan urusan ku. Syukuri saja karena Harry sibuk, makanya Theo mau mengajakku. Aku juga sudah mati kebosanan seharian ini dirumah. Apalagi Mom baru pergi keluar negeri entah untuk urusan apa. Huffhh..

End POV

Tepat 10 menit, mobil Theo sudah berhenti di depan rumah Astoria. Pada saat Theo ingin memencet bel, Astoria tiba-tiba sudah membuka pintunya.

"Kau cepat juga. Kupikir kau akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berhias," Salam Theo dengan senyum yang sangat manis ketika Astoria sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak berdandan. Hanya pamerankan?"

"Ya, tapi kau tetap cantik walau tampil sederhana," Ucap Theo tulus. Wajah Astoria merona mendengar sahabat barunya ini memujinya dengan memamerkan senyumnya lagi.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Theo mempersilahkan Astoria berjalan duluan.

.

.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya matahari berhasil masuk ke retina matanya. Hermione merasakan ada yang basah dan juga hangat dikepalanya. Dengan meggunakan tangan kanannya Hermione meraba bagian keningnya dan menemukan sebuah handuk hangat yang menempel di keningnya tersebut. Dari kondisi kelembapan handuk kecil tersebut, Hermione yakin handuk itu baru kembali dibasahkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tidak hanya itu, rasa hangat juga mengalir seperti arus listrik dari tangan kiri Hermione, ternyata dari semalam Draco tidur dalam posisi duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan lembutnya.

Hermione berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco dengan hati-hati agar Draco tidak terbangun. 'Dia pasti sangat kelelahan menjaga ku semalaman.' Setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Draco, Hermione segera mandi dan memesan serapan mereka. Setelah semuanya selesai, Hermione menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan Draco.

Ketika Hermione hendak memegang kenop pintu, pintu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hermione kaget melihat Draco sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau baranjak dari kasur tanpa membangunkanku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Draco malah balik bertanya dengan nada intiminasi sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hermione.

"Aku sudah baikan, terima kasih sudah menjaga ku semalaman Draco," Ucap Hermione tanpa mempedulikan nada bicara Draco.

"Aku melakukannya tidak dengan Cuma-cuma Hermy, kau harus membayar ku," Ucap Draco kembali kenada bicara biasanya dengan seringai menghias di bibir tipisnya.

"Hei, aku tidak memintamu untuk menjagaku Hermione langsung mendapat tatapan 'kau-harus-melakukannya-atau –tau-sendiri-akibatnya' dari Draco O, oke. Apa maumu?" dengan sangat terpaksa Hermione harus menuruti kemauan partnernya ini walau dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Lagi-lagi Draco memandang Hermione dengan seringai khasnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Hermione merinding. 'Owh, ini pasti neraka bagiku,' batin Hermione terus menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pujaan hatinya itu.

Draco berjalan maju untuk memisahkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Hermione. Semakin Draco maju, Hermione semakin melangkah mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Draco. 'Sial! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _Ferret_ ini?" batin Hermione yang sudah merasa was-was melihat Draco semakin mendekat dan seringainya kembali terukir saat punggung Hermione bertabrakan dengan dinding.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Draco?" Tanya Hermione setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Draco semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hermione dan berhasil mengurung hermione antara dinding dan dirinya dengan meletakan kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Hermione.

"Aku ingin…" Draco menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menggerakan tangannya menuju dagu Hermione. Draco menengadahkan wajah Hermione yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "-kau untuk.." Draco merapikan anak rambut Hermione kebagian belakang telinga Hermione dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga gadis tersebut yang sukses membuat Hermione terkejut.

"A-apa?" Hanya satu kata yang berhasil terlontar dari mulut mungil Hermione setelah beberapa saat ketika Draco membisikannya sesuatu.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kalimat ku Hermy, dan sekarang kita impas." Ucap Draco lalu menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Draco membuat Hermione lupa cara bernapas.

Setelah seluruh kekuatannya kembali, Hermione menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk mendobrak-pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Draco! Buka pintunya! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu kepadaku." Ucap Hermione dengan keras. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari dalam, Hermione memukul pintu dengan semakin keras. "Dracooo!"

"Kau ingin aku keluar tanpa busana Hermy?" Tanya Draco dibuat se eksotis mungkin ditelinga Hermione. Mendengar hal tersebut, Hermione memutuskan menunda aksi melabrak Draco-ferret-albino-malfoy tersebut.

**OoOoOoO**

"Waahh! Lukisannya sangat indah," Ucap Astoria terkagum melihat lukisan besar yang terpampang ketika ia baru saja memasuki galeri seni tersebut.

"Kau suka lukisan?"

"Tentu, aku sangat suka lukisan. Aku bercita-cita juga akan mengadakan pameran lukisan yang besar seperti ini," Ucap Astoria berbinar-binar melihat lukisan yang penuh makna dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Kau seorang pelukis?" Tanya Theo semakin kagum dengan gadis polos dihadapannya.

"Hhmm…" angguk Astoria dengan antusias. Astoria akan sangat berbeda jika sudah menyangkut hal yang sangat disukainya. Ia bisa mengacuhkan segala hal yang ada dihadapannya jika sudah bertemu dengan hobi yang sangat digilainya itu.

"Kau mengacuhkan aku, eh?" kekeh Theo melihat Astoria seperti anak kecil yang menerima mainan baru.

"Ma, maaf Theo. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu," Ucap Astoria kembali polos.

"Haha.. Tak apa Tori. Silahkan menikmatinya. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu bercengkrama dengan maha karya ini Tori."

"Thanks Theo," Ucap Astoria. Dan Theo pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Astoria.

Theo berjalan menelusuri tiap liku dari ruangan ini, ia berharap dapat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mengamati lukisan yang sangat familiar baginya. Sebuah lukisan, lukisan dengan latar langit senja ditepi pantai ditemani belasan balon hati yang mengudara dan farmasi burung yang pulang kekandangnya. Sepasang insan muda-mudi yang berlari dengan riangnya seolah ingin ikut terbang bersama burung-burung dan balon yang telah membumbung tinggi diatas langit.

Tak lupa dipojok kanan lukisan tersebut terdapat tulisan yang tidak kalah indanya dengan lukisan tersebut.

'_kan kutagih janjimu tuk membawa ku terbang bebas dari belenggu kehidupan yang selulu mengikatku. Kan ku percayakan hati dan cintaku padamu, sebagaimna balon mempercayakan angin untuk membawanya pergi menjauh'_

Ya, Theo ingat betul dengan lukisan dan juga kata-kata yang tertera dilukisan itu. Tepat sehari lukisan itu siap dan dipamerkan seseorang kepada dirinya, hal buruk malah menimpa gadis yang telah merebut hati dan jiwa Theo. Ya, sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak pernah lagi bisa bertemu dengan gadis pujaan hatinya. Sesuatu yang merubah segalanya.

Tak terasa Theo kembali menitikan air matanya ketika ia mengingat kejadian hari itu, ia selalu menyesali betapa dirinya sangat lemah tak dapat menjaga dan melindungi gadisnya. Ia kecewa karena sifat pengecutnya yang membuat ia harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya, cinta masa kecilnya yang membuat dia seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Gadisnya! Miliknya! Sekarang dan akan terus menjadi miliknya, apapun yang akan terjadi.

Theo melanjutkan perjalanannya dan berhasil menemukan sosok gadis yang telah lama dicarinya. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum kapada para tamu yang hadir kepameran pertamanya. Setelah menunggu gadisnya sendiri, Theo menghampirinya tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis.

"Lama kita tak berjumpa, _my Girl_?"

"Te-Theo?"

TBC

A/N: Haaaiii,..

Jumpa lagi dengan ayurjmalfoy..

Maaf selama Ramadan aku gak pernah update. Tapi tenang aja, sebagai ucapan maafnya, aku update 2 chap langsung.

Semoga para readers senang dan masih berminat untuk baca fic ku yang gaje ini..

See you di next chap yhaa…

R&R pleaseee….

Salam rindu

Ayurjmalfoy


End file.
